Metalocalypse Fairy Tales
by Death's essence
Summary: The dethklok version of those old fairytales everyone heard as children. Only these versions are only for adults. Rated M for explicit content. Chapter 5 is being worked on so please continue to review!
1. Goldilocks and the Three Little Bears

This is the first in what I hope will be a series of Metalocalypse dirty fairy tales. I do have to give some credit to Korr who wrote Cinderklok. The title gave me the idea to do a whole series of crossovers, though my version of Cinderella will definitely be different so I am not copying. I just wanted to give some credit to her for at least inspiring me, so make sure you guys go and read her fanfic too! It's quite good. But anyways! This cross over is between Metalocalypse and Goldilocks. For obvious reasons everyone might be a little or a lot OOC. It is a very, very loose adaption of Goldilocks. Very loose. William is the papa bear, Pickles the mama bear, Toki the baby bear, Charles is the manager of Mordhaus the bears' home (still haha!), and Skwisgaar gets to be a random lubricant merchant. There's an orgy thrown in at the end because, like many girls, I like hot male orgies. So sue me. Like I said very loose adaption. This is my first time writing a fanfic and writing a lemon AND writing yaoi so please be kind to me if it is horrible. I do appreciate constructive criticism as long as it isn't that you hate yaoi. That doesn't help me in the slightest. So happy reading and please review!

I DO NOT OWN METALOCALYPSE OR GOLDILOCKS AND THE THREE LITTLE BEARS! I do however own this version of it.

Once upon a time in the metal forest made up of the blackest of black trees and the most brutal of woodland creatures, where there was never a ray of sunshine or a moment of goodness, Nathan was walking along. Nathan was in a bit of a rut, you see, and so he had gone into the very dangerous woods to find someone to help him with his problem. Nathan had a raging hard-on that no amount of jacking off had been able to cure. His only hope was to find himself an ass to bang and go at it until the problem was resolved.

In the woods, he met a family of three taking a stroll near their home. They all seemed like perfect candidates for a good, hard fucking but something seemed to be wrong with each of them, making them unfuckable in Nathan's eyes. The father, William, was too much in denial of his own homosexuality. The mother, Pickles, was much too drunk. Drunks were horrible sex partners unless you were also drunk. And the smallest one, Toki, was just too innocent. Nathan may not have had much of a conscience but he knew he wouldn't be able to taint the purity of his childish mind.

So Nathan said goodbye and continued on his way.

Soon Nathan came across what could only be the family's home, the Viking-style castle called Mordhaus. Nathan was impressed but he was even more impressed by the two men sitting outside the castle. One was a lubricant merchant named Skwisgaar who Nathan thought was a little too experienced to want to test-drive. He didn't know how many diseases the man was carrying in his nether regions. The other delicious male was Charles Offdensen, the manager of Mordhaus. With his glasses and cool façade Nathan declared that he was just right. He'd always had a thing for nerds and Charles brought his soldier to attention faster than a passionate drill sergeant on Independence Day.

Charles noticed his staring and asked him inside for a bit of fun. Nathan eagerly agreed, silently celebrating the relief that was on its way.

Charles sauntered inside and called out to Nathan to make sure and grab some lube before he came in. Grunting in anticipation, Nathan approached Skwisgaar the lube seller and asked what he's got.

"Well, we ams have the Swiss Navy lube, that ones not too bads," he said.

"Hrm…no, it's too boring. Show me another."

"Whats about the Durex Play Passion Cherry? That ones nots too boring. Toki says it tastes goods, like candy or somethings." That caught Nathan's attention. Huh, maybe the little fucker wasn't as innocent as he appeared. He'd remember that later.

"Umm dude, Passion Cherry isn't brutal at all. Too fuckin' fruity. What about that one there?" Nathan growled, pointing a thick finger at the remaining bottle.

"Oh that's the KY Warming Lube. Makes yous ass feel like it's on fires. Comes with the warnings and everythings. It ams totally metal," Skwisgaar proudly held up the tiny clear bottle with the red cap.

"Perfect. Just what I need. Gimme a bottle of that."

So Nathan found the lube that was just right and entered the heavy, metal double doors. Nathan followed the trail of Charles' discarded articles of clothing to find him leaning against the desk completely naked, save for his red tie and glasses.

"So how do you want me?" Charles called to Nathan, who was still in the doorway in shock of the erotic sight.

When Nathan still didn't respond Charles smirked and trailed a hand down his chest and abs to grasp his erect member. Charles loudly moaned at the contact, knowing that Nathan was watching him and enjoying the show. Slowly he leaned back onto the desk and spread his legs, presenting Nathan with the perfect view of his weeping cock and throbbing entrance.

"Come get me, baby, or are you not man enough to handle this?"

Nathan growled, wasting no time in tearing off his black shirt and unzipping his jeans, kicking them as he stomped towards Charles' waiting and aroused form.

Charles' eyes widened as he took in the sight of Nathan's monstrous cock, moaning as he thought about exactly what that cock would be doing to him pretty soon.

Nathan smirked. "You like what you see?" Charles could only nod weakly in response, overcome by the sheer magnificence of its size.

Nathan's hand snapped out and grabbed a chunk of Charles' slicked back hair, using it as a handle to pull him forward and crush his lips against Nathan's hungry ones. For a brief moment their tongues dueled, each trying to best the other but Nathan quickly conquered the other man, shoving his tongue deep into Charles' mouth. He flicked it around, tasting Charles' spicy cinnamon flavor from the gum he liked to chew. Nathan devoured Charles' mouth, using his teeth to pull on his lower lip before sucking on Charles' oral muscle.

When he's had enough he pulled Charles roughly back, hand still in his hair.

"Suck my cock and prove to me how much you like it," Nathan growled against Charles' now bruised lips, which were open and panting.

Charles didn't respond fast enough for Nathan, still lost in the rush of his kiss, so Nathan picked him up from the desk and placed him on the floor, knees supporting him so that he was eye level with Nathan's manmeat.

"Lick it," Nathan commanded, and Charles did. He stuck his pink tongue out and licked from the base of Nathan's shaft to the head. He repeated the action on each side, all the while keeping eye contact with Nathan.

He turned his attention to the bulbous head, giving it a few experimental licks before engulfing the entire tip in his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue around it, enjoying the growls and deep moans he received whenever he sucked it just right.

Before Nathan could recover from his amazing head skills Charles slid the entire length of his cock into his mouth and down his throat, doing his best to deep throat the formidable length. Nathan howled and bucked into his mouth, unable to completely control himself, and Charles thanked whoever was listening for not being born with a gag reflex.

Eventually Charles had to come up for air but as soon as he had replenished himself he dove back down for more, bobbing his head up and down the shaft of silken steel. His mouth and throat strained to accommodate such a large size but he pressed on, focused on blowing Nathan's mind. He hummed a nameless tune, the vibrations playing havoc on Nathan's overly sensitive organ.

Soon though Nathan grew tired of what he considered to be a slow pace.

"Open wide, bitch," was all the warning Charles received before Nathan's hands grasped the sides of his head and held it as Nathan viciously began to thrust into his mouth. Charles did his best to let his mouth go slack and let Nathan mouth-fuck him, somewhat enjoying the domination and the feel of his balls slapping underneath his chin.

It wasn't long before Nathan's demonic pace finished in a spray of thick, salty cum down his bitch's throat. Nathan pulled out before he had finished ejaculating; the last streams of white cream coating his lips and cheeks.

Nathan smirked at the sight. He picked up Charles and put him back on the desk, earning a questioning look from Charles.

"Your turn, babe," Nathan grinned, pulling sharply on Charles' leg to get him to lie flat on the desk. The cool wood felt good on his feverish skin, Charles noted silently to himself. The cool feeling of the wood lost its importance however when Nathan's mouth engulfed his cock, taking the entire member in one fell swoop, his tongue expertly running along the main vein of his dick. Charles couldn't contain himself, moaning and thrashing like a wanton slut. Papers and office materials crashed to the floor, swept off by Charles' searching arms that were desperately looking for something, anything to hold onto while his sanity was stripped away by the hulking mass currently sucking him off.

Nathan could tell that Charles' attention was otherwise occupied. As good a time as any to start preparing him for the massive fucking he was about to receive. Using his tongue to distract him, Nathan dribbled some of the KY Warming Jelly onto his fingers and coated them generously. Then, before Charles could notice the difference in the quality of the blowjob, he shoved one whole, meaty finger in to the knuckle.

Charles' reaction was unexpected. He screamed his pleasure and arched his back, hands pulling his knees to his chest so Nathan could have better access.

"Yes, Nathan, yes! Please, fuck me with your fingers! Ah ah ah yes, it feels so good! Do it harder!" he cried.

Nathan liked the way Charles talked, so he obliged him, sticking two more thick fingers into his taut ass and wiggling them around. When the fourth finger went in with the others to pump in time with Nathan's mouth on Charles' cock Nathan could tell Charles was close. On the final stroke Nathan's fingers pressed against his prostate and Charles came in a spray of white jizz. Nathan pulled back in time, letting the cum decorate Charles' stomach and things like a delicious whipped topping that demanded to be licked off. The thought had him instantly hard again and he smiled a perverse smile, glaring down at his pretty.

"Hope you're ready for this, you little bitch, cause I'm about to fuck you senseless."

Charles could only stare in eager horror as Nathan wrapped his fingers around his huge cock and aimed it at his entrance. With a roar he plunged into his ass and began a rapid pace faster than the one before, the sound of skin slapping and Charles' shrieking and Nathan's grunts filling the room.

"You like this, bitch? You like having a dick pounding your ass? Tell me how you like it!" Nathan growled in his ear, violently taking his legs and throwing them over his broad shoulders. The movement brought his ass off the desk and Nathan took advantage of the position, grasping his hips so that at each powerful thrust his hands pulled Charles' ass into him, making the contact deeper.

"OH Nathan!" Charles cried, "I love it, I love it! Your dick is so hot inside of me and so big! But the desk is too hard! It hurts!"

Nathan didn't want the experience to be bad, so he moved the two of them to the floor.

The desk may have been too hard but the floor was soft.

He put Charles on all fours and fucked him doggy-style, one hand wrapped around his waist to prevent him from escaping and the other on the back Charles' head, keeping the man's face pressed to the floor exactly the way Nathan wanted him.

"Is this better, baby?" Nathan purred, grinding his cock against the smaller male's prostate.

"Nn…no…yes it feels amazing…but the carpet is giving me rug burn," Charles shamefully admitted.

The floor was too rough so Nathan moved them to the nearby bed, already knowing that this choice wouldn't do either.

Even with Charles tied to the bed post with his blood-red tie, panting and moaning on his side underneath Nathan as he held one leg over his hip and forced his way into the tight ring of muscle, the bed just wasn't doing it for either of them. It was just too normal.

They gave the shower a try, using the detachable shower head to spray jets of water on Charles' aching member while Nathan's own sudsy boner slid between his cheeks, using the firmness of Charles' very tight ass as an alternative handjob. But when one overly eager hump brought them both down on the shower floor in a pile they realized that the shower was much too slippery to be of any use to them.

Finally, when nearly all hope was lost, they found the perfect spot. Nathan lifted Charles off the ground and slammed him against the wall, supporting the smaller lover with his hips and using his sheer strength and muscular weight to drive himself deeper into him.

Oh yes, the wall was just right.

Charles clawed at Nathan's shoulders and back, his nails ripping through any skin he could find. When that wasn't any to deal with the ecstasy he was being subjected to, he reached down between their bodies and grabbed his own rod, jacking it off in time with Nathan's grunt-driven thrusts.

Nathan could feel his orgasm approaching and wanted his lover to find release with him. He leaned down and bit one of Charles' pert nipples, soothing the irritated flesh with a swipe of his tongue. His hand came up to twist and flick the other nipple, earning him a scream from his slut. His other hand slipped to the manager's ass, pushing a finger in to pump along with his engorged flesh.

With a roar and a scream that nearly shattered the windows and frightened the birds to take flight for miles around, they came together, one shooting his load to fill his mate's anal canal and drip on the floor, the other spraying his junk between their chests.

Exhausted, they collapsed to the ground, shaking in the aftermath of their powerful climax.

"Mmm…" Charles moaned, "That was incredible. You think you're up for a round two?"

"Minds if we joins you?" The Scandinavian lube merchant called from the doorway, with the family of three behind him.

"Hey whats you doing tos the lawyerman?" Toki yelled, peeking around the taller Skwisgaar.

"Holy craep, were you guys feckin' each other? Dood, that's brutal," Pickles said in his usual yooper accent, staggering inside in a drunken walk.

"Thatsh just gross! Eww I'm getting' out of here before you homosexshuals give me your diseashe!" William exclaimed, his lisp ruining his speech. He ran for the exit and disappeared into the woods.

"Well, more fer me den. Let's 'ave an orgy doods!" Pickles didn't bother to wait for anyone else's say, stripping off his clothes before shoving Toki to the ground where he ripped his garments off too.

Skwisgaar watched Pickles dominate Toki on the floor and shrugged, unbuckling his skull belt and pulling it off. When Toki was completely naked the two rolled him onto his stomach and used Skwisgaar's nifty belt to tie Toki's hands together behind his back. Toki squirmed and yelled, demanding to be released but the two could tell he was secretly enjoying the treatment by how hard he was.

"Ay Naten, Charlie, come 'n join us. Bring the lube too," Pickles called over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Toki. Skwisgaar had rid himself of his clothes while Pickles had been talking and put Toki on his knees.

Nathan and Charles said to hell with it and walked over to the threesome close by to partake of the pleasure.

Skwisgaar was sitting on the floor with his legs spread wide open, forcing his cock down Toki's throat with his hands on the back of his long brown hair. Pickles was already thrusting two fingers into the younger man's ass, the power of each push making Toki take more and more of Skwisgaar's shaft into him.

Nathan grabbed ahold of Pickles' red dreads and yanked him down to suck on his cock, his lubed fingers taking over where Pickles had left off. Pickles slurped Nathan's manmeat, using his hands to stroke the base and cradle his well-hung balls.

Nathan watched as Charles took his place next to Skwisgaar, the lube seller's hands needing no guidance to the manager's straining erection. Charles reached between Skwisgaar's legs, careful to avoid Toki's hungry, vigorous bobbing, to probe at Skwisgaar's entrance. He slowly inserted one digit, stretching the tightness of his anal cavity. Another followed, pushing in farther and farther to make space for a much bigger intrusion. When three fingers were thrusting into him he begged Charles to stop, pleading for the others to get on with it.

Skwisgaar laid on the ground and pulled Toki over him so that he straddled his dick. Nathan kneeled behind Toki and positioned Skwisgaar's penis at Toki's hole. When the head had pushed its way through the ring and into Toki's molten heat, Nathan gripped Toki's shoulders and shoved him the rest of the way down. Toki cried out but otherwise didn't complain, using his hips to rise and fall on the Scandinavian's staff on his own.

"That's good, little Tokis. Ride my cocks. You ams a dirty whore who likes cock, don'ts you?" Skwisgaar teased, his hands roaming the Norwegian's rock hard abs, purposefully ignoring the hard-on pointing straight at him.

"Yes, yes, I likes the cocks! Please, Skwisgaar, touch it! I can'ts stand it! I want yous to grabs it!" Toki yelled,

"You talk too fucking much," Nathan said, giving Toki a push forward, "Can't talk if you got a dick in your mouth."

As if on cue, Charles was kneeling in front of Toki and straddling Skwisgaar's head so that while his member kept Toki's mouth busy Skwisgaar got a great view. The thrusting made it impossible for Toki to do more than whine and moan around the meat that filled his mouth.

Nathan eyed Toki's pert ass as Skwisgaar fucked him, the lube and pre-cum making it easy for him to slide in and out.

In between one of Skwisgaar's thrusts, when he was partially out and about to pump back in, Nathan pushed in with his own cock, stretching Toki impossibly wide and filling him more than he'd ever been filled before. Toki screamed around Charles' cock, the pain of being impaled by two very well endowed males nearly doing him in but within a few slick thrusts he was back to moaning, pushing back with his thighs and hips to bring them both in deeper. Skwisgaar groaned, loving the feel of Toki's wet and hot ass and Nathan's cock slipping in with his own.

A cry from above brought Skwisgaar's eyes upward to see Pickles' fucking Charles while he fucked himself with a ribbed dildo. The sight was one of the hottest things he had ever had the privilege of seeing and he could hardly stop himself from coming right then and there.

It seemed the others were experiencing the same problem.

Moments later no one could take it any longer and they all came in a great white shower, cum flying everywhere and into every orifice.

They laid panting in a pile, trying to catch their breath, only briefly wondering where William was and who got to clean up the mess.

So there it is! The first Dethklok dirty fairy tale!

As a note I do not find William sexy in the slightest and because of this I will never include him in any of the actual sex parts because my mind just refuses to go there. Ugh…no offense William, you're funny and you make me laugh but you're gross. I also will probably end a lot of scenes with orgies if I can. Read and review please!

The next fairy tale will be Little Red Riding Hood and the more helpful reviews I get the quicker I'll write the next chapter and put it up. I have a list of about twenty fairy tales so get to it people so we can get through the list! READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU! In that author-fan sort of way, of course.


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

So we've reached chapter 2 of the Metalocalypse Fairy Tales! HURRAY! Before I begin let me give a special shoutout to several people who were gracious enough to review for this humble author.

Princess Sunshine: Thanks so much for being the first to review for me! I'm sorry you didn't enjoy Charles being referred to as babe but there's nothing I can do about that. Nathan gets what Nathan wants haha!

Voanja: Thank you for the review! Yeah I knew people would be confused or mildly offended by the amount of OOC so I made sure to include the warning in case readers didn't want to read something of that nature.

Ackerfeldt: I want to give a super special thanks to you! Your review literally made my day! I wasn't sure if people would enjoy the way I wrote the chapter so I was uber pleased to have someone praise it so much! Your review really gave me the courage and drive to push through and write the next chapter as quickly as possible! Thank you so much! My only fear is that I will not be able to meet your expectations. Please put up with this simple writer as she explores her own new way of writing!

A little background before we begin. For this parody of Little Red Riding Hood I used a combination of the Pre-Perrault tellings of the story and Angela Carter's version of it. Yes, I do research for every chapter I write. Can't do a good story without a little research and for what few devoted readers I have I would like to deliver a very good story. I actually have to do research even for all of the sex scenes. Embarrassing research but it's in the name of literature so my poor heart will just have to handle it. No orgy this time around guys, I know you're all majorly disappointed. I will be including orgies in the other chapters so do not despair my dears! The orgy shall return! Major amount of OOC in this, especially for Charles. Charles is going to be young in story, sixteen years old to be precise, and a pure virgin. So just….deal with it I guess. I had to make him a virgin to make it make sense. Also this won't be like the previous chapter. It's still dirty but it's a bit gentler I think because Charles is a virgin. You be the judge. I think it's a bit of a different tone so bear with me. Please enjoy my version of Little Red Riding Hood starring Nathan as the wolf, Charles as Little Red Riding Hood, Toki as the Green Hunter, Pickles as the old woman who warns Little Red Riding Hood in the woods, Skwisgaar as Red's grandfather, and William as Red's father figure who sends Red on the task of visiting the grandfather. Review at the end please! This is also the edited version if you are re-reading this. I went back through it and realized there were several mistakes I made when I was writing too fast that I missed the first check. They are now gone so enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN METALOCALYPSE OR LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD! I do own this.

It was a dark, stormy day in Mordland, the best kind of day to Charles. His father-figure, William, was sending him on his way to his grandfather's cottage to bring him some lubricant, penicillin, and an assortment of body oils and sex toys. But today everybody was busy and Charles was the only one available to bring Skwisgaar, his grandfather by marriage to his now-deceased grandmother, his much needed supplies. Normally Charles would not be allowed in the forest because he was the last virgin in all of Mordland and the village was trying to keep it that way. As a virgin he was instructed to wear a blood-red tie so that everyone would know he was not to be touched. But today it couldn't be helped so before entering the Dethforest, William gave him one last piece of advice.

"Make shure you don't talk to any shtrangers when you're in the woodsh, Charles!"

His father figure had a horrible lisp that made it difficult to understand what he was saying. You also ran the risk of being spit on by the man if you were standing too close to him while he spoke.

Charles promised to be careful, not really expecting to meet anyone anyways, and went on his way.

Charles was walking along the darkened, root and carcass strewn path, dodging jagged rocks sure to break the leg of any man who was not careful, when he came across a wolf-man who introduced himself as Nathan. To Charles, it was just a happy coincidence that they had happened to meet. Charles had never met anyone outside of the village and he had to admit that he was very attracted to the tall, raven-haired man with the bushy wolf tail and small triangle ears. But for Nathan the meeting was a well-calculated move. He had been following his young target from the moment he had set foot in his forest, smelling his sweet, innocent scent from miles away and tracking it to this part of the dark woods. His plan had been set the moment he had caught sight of the young male traipsing through the bushes with the red-tie that marked him as a virgin. He would be his, Nathan vowed.

"You know, Charles, I know these woods like the back of my hand. If you tell me where you're going I bet I could show you a faster way." Nathan smiled in what he thought was a charming way but was actually just menacing. Luckily for him, Charles had a thing for wolves and the menace was entirely lost on him.

Charles thought about the offer. William had told him not to talk to strangers but he wasn't exactly talking to a stranger. Nathan had introduced himself and so had he so they really weren't strangers. Besides, what could it hurt? Nathan seemed like a decent, kind wolf-man. He was handsome in that masculine, brawny sort of way with his huge biceps, muscular legs, and tall build. Charles may have just met the man but he was already quite smitten with him.

"I'm going to my grandfather's house. One of his GMILF's caught syphilis and he can't screw her he says until she's cured so I'm bringing him some penicillin and sex toys. I'm supposed to take this path right here but if you, uh, have a better idea then I'm all ears."

Nathan thought long and hard, only briefly getting sidetracked by how well Charles' black shorts fit his lightly muscled thighs. He knew where the grandfather lived. He also knew that there were two ways to get there. The path Charles was on right now was the fastest way but up ahead there was a fork in the road which would take Charles on the much slower path if he chose the wrong side. Nathan could have Charles go the wrong way while he went ahead on the right path and took care of granddaddy. Then no one would be able to stop Nathan's plan from happening. He liked this plan, he liked it a lot.

"I got it," Nathan said, smacking his fist into his other palm, "Up ahead there's a fork in the road. If you go left you'll be able to get to your grandfather's house before he's tempted to do something stupid with that GMILF of his."

"Hmm," Charles mused, "Ah well, thank you, Nathan. I'll make sure to take that path. Here, take this for your help. It's a bottle of lube. I'm supposed to give it to my grandfather but he's got more than enough as it is. You should put it to good use. Someone as handsome as you must have somebody to use it with. Have a good day, Nathan," Charles bid him farewell, a bit wistful, and took the left path, ultimately sealing his fate.

He was too far away to hear Nathan say with a smirk on his face, "Don't worry, Charlie. I'll put it to good use. I've got the perfect person in mind and he's wearing a red tie." He watched Charles go with a lewd lick of his lips, his eyes following the way his shorts bounced just right, giving little glimpses of the creamy white skin that had been hidden away from the sun's harmful rays.

As soon as Charles was out of sight, but definitely not out of mind his painful erection reminded him, Nathan took off down the right path, reaching the grandfather's house in minutes.

The door was unlocked when he entered. Not that a locked door would have stopped him but it might stop a human. Then again if this grandfather was as big a man-whore as the stories said then maybe be didn't want anyone to be stopped.

"Toki?" someone called from the bedroom, "Is thats you? Hurrys up and get in here! Yous had better have broughts the cuffs for the hands thiz time!"

Nathan didn't know who this Toki person was but if the grandpa was expecting someone then he would have to be quick about this.

He stood in the doorway to the bedroom, filling the space with his terrifying presence, preparing himself for the wails of terror that were sure to happen. To his disappointment, he didn't get any reasonable reaction at all.

"You ams not Toki," The Swede remarked, uninterested, "But you will do. Come and takes me, wolfie, if you can."

What the hell? This dude was a grandfather? He couldn't have been over thirty. He was tall and sexy, with long blonde hair and a skinny frame. Nathan decided that the man was hot and he could use the release. After all, he didn't want to scare Charlie his first time. If he didn't get some relief though he was sure to ravish the boy without restraint. Right now that could be a problem. Later on, when the young man had built up his stamina and could keep up with Nathan's formidable sex drive, then Nathan could ravish his morsel to his black heart's content.

"Alright. Name's Nathan, just so you know what to scream. What do your lovers call you?" Nathan unbuckled his belt and untied the laces that held closed his pants, unwilling to take off any clothes. Have you ever rushed to put on an entire outfit before someone came in? It's hard; Nathan knew that for a fact. He couldn't risk being discovered in a state of undress with his grandfather. It would be embarrassing…plus it would ruin all his hard work.

Since Nathan didn't have time for a full-out fucking he opted for something equally pleasurable but much quicker.

"I ams Skwisgaar but you can calls me the sex god," Skwisgaar declared, his hand sliding into the opening of Nathan's pants to pull out his hardened member. He was about to give it a taste when he was roughly picked up and flipped over, held upside down by Nathan's strong arms. Skwisgaar was already naked, which was good for Nathan since it made it easier to do the standing-69 if you didn't have to put the other person down to get their pants off.

"I don't have all day so start sucking down there," Nathan grunted, using his hips to drive his cock into the mouth of the upside-down Swede. When he felt Skwisgaar's tongue run up his shaft he turned his attention to the delectable meat in front of his face.

Unlike Skwisgaar, who was using his tongue to make long strokes up his Johnson and over the head, Nathan didn't waste any time teasing. He swallowed Skwisgaar's entire length, bobbing furiously up and down. He used his tongue to circle the head when he came up for air and to caress the rod when he came back down. He growled and lightly nipped the base. The sensation caused Skwisgaar to cry out, the sound muffled by the thick organ filling his mouth.

He continued to thrust into Skwisgaar's oral opening, following a rhythm only he knew. As his orgasm grew closer his pumps lost their smoothness, turning jerky and quick. Knowing his own end was near he deep-throated the other male's manhood, letting his throat convulse around the intrusion. Skwisgaar's moans turned to screams as he came in Nathan's mouth, the cum easily sliding down his open passage. The feeling of heat exploding inside his mouth sent Nathan over the edge and with one last mighty shove his own climax ripped through him and between the lips of his partner. Skwisgaar did his best to swallow the wolf's jizz but his own release had left him feeling weak and dazed. What he had been unable to gulp down dripped from his lips and slide down his face.

Nathan laughed. "Well that was fun. You satisfied? Now I need you to stay in the closet while I take that grandchild of yours. You make a sound and I'll kill you, got it?" Nathan didn't bother to wait for a response and instead picked up the still dazed grandfather and carried him to the nearby closet, dumping him inside on the floor and closing the door. Nathan was a talented lover so even as the door shut Skwisgaar never lost the dreamy look on his face. He wouldn't be making any sounds for a while, Nathan thought smugly.

The wolf-man surveyed what he had to work with in the tiny cottage. He spotted a big robe and a nightcap that he could use to fool Charles but that probably wouldn't work. The boy was young, not stupid. It would take more than some clothes to trick this prey. Then Nathan noticed a spread of meat and a pitcher of red wine on the kitchen table.

Nathan had to smile.

Under normal circumstances, the clothes wouldn't work on the sharp Charles but if he was heavily aroused it might. Nathan happened to have some powerful aphrodisiacs that he'd bought one day while in town. They wouldn't work for more than ten minutes but that was all the time Nathan needed. Charles would be begging and willing when the time came, he was sure of that.

Nathan quickly began to put his plan into motion, moving first to the tray of meats and wine.

MEANWHILE, BACK WITH CHARLES

Charles had been walking for what seemed like hours. He was beginning to think that the handsome wolf had been mistaken. Wouldn't be the first time a man had been horrible with directions.

In the distance, Charles could hear the sounds of two people fighting. At least that's what he assumed they were doing. He couldn't think of any other reason for the odd moans and huffing punctuated by the occasional scream.

Charles hurried forward. He'd always had a knack for breaking up fights and keeping the peace and they might be able to tell him if he was going the right way.

He rushed through the brush and foliage to see the two combatants. One had fiery-red dreads and was completely naked. The other wore a brown vest and tight green pants with a green hat on top of his long chestnut brown hair. Charles was able to see a fu-manchu mustache on the clothed man's face before he attacked the other man's lips, using his mouth as a weapon to suffocate his enemy. At least that's what it looked like.

Charles was somewhat confused. The combatant that was obviously losing seemed to be enjoying his defeat, clutching at his assailant with a look of pure rapture. His attempts at defense were laughable at best; arching his pale back scattered with freckles pathetically to overthrow the other man, pulling on the long strands of brown hair to save his neck from the teeth digging into it, curling his legs to his chest to keep the hunter from using his weight against him.

The last tactic might have worked had his feet been planted on his murderer's chest. Instead they were hanging uselessly in the air on each side of the brunette, allowing the woodsman to use his hips to beat him into the ground.

It was then that Charles noticed for the first time that the hunter's pants were undone and that he seemed to be pushing something inside of his victim.

Charles edged his way closer for a better look, leaving the safety of his hiding spot in favor of seeing better. He was curious by nature and he had never seen a fighting technique like this one before.

When he was less than five feet away Charles was able to make out what the weapon was.

He gasped, shocked to see that the hunter was pumping his personal sword into the red-head, not a dagger like he'd suspected. He couldn't understand what he was seeing at first. They weren't fighting; the man with the dreads was moaning what could only be the hunter's name. And this Toki fellow wasn't trying to suffocate his companion; he was kissing him.

Now Charles knew the basics of sex but that was it. Everyone in the village had made sure that he had been carefully protected from both the opposite sex and his own gender. He'd never even seen William naked, not that he wanted to. The only person to ever touch him below the belt had been his doctor; the one who everyone claimed was married but gay. Charles had never thought much of his weird habit of licking his fingers when he was being spoken to. Without his knowledge and general enjoyment of breaking rules Charles wouldn't even know what sex was and how his body could take part in it.

Thanks to the perverted doctor Charles knew that he was witnessing the act of intercourse. He stood frozen to his spot, unable to look away from the scene in front of him. His eyes took in the sight of Toki pushing into the man he called Pickles, how with each powerful roll of his hips into his backside Pickles' eyes would roll back and his head would thrash, the way their hands both clung to each other and held the other off. They kissed and licked and bit each other, as if the lower body contact wasn't enough for either of them, cleaning the wounds with the swipe of tongue and sweaty hands. Their noises seemed to grow in both volume and pitch as the gyrating of their bodies continued together.

A heated pressure stirred in Charles' abdomen, prompting him to look down to see that his own cock was stiff, creating an uncomfortable tent in his shorts. Charles quickly hid his surprise erection with his hands, the shame and guilt of being excited by watching two men humping easily overruled by his own arousal and curiosity of the new feeling in his belly and loins. He'd never felt anything like this before and his own nature made him want to examine and study it to its fullest potential.

He looked up again, worried that someone might have seen him in his current predicament, to see that the two had changed positions. Pickles was now facing Charles' direction, kneeling with his arms held behind him. He could see Toki in a similar position behind him, only his hands were stroking Pickles' glistening rod and holding Pickles' own hands captive. He paid no attention to the young man five feet away, all of his focus on his cock working in and out of Pickles' ass. Charles could hear the slap of skin against skin as he had his way with the Irish man, his balls colliding with his lover's with each pass.

Toki may not have been paying attention to Charles' presence but Pickles was, giving the blushing teen perfect eye contact, even with the constant jostling that came with fucking.

"Ay there, Charlie. You enjoyin' the show? Gotta tell ya, kid, Naten's out fer your ass. Watch your back, kiddo, else the dood's gonna pound it." His warning broke off in a series of moans that progressively got louder till he finally screamed and flung his dreads back in a wave, a stream of some white liquid shooting out of his third leg to wet the ground a few feet from Charles. Toki grunted a few moments later, collapsing on top of Pickles. The same white substance was dripping from between their legs.

Charles ran away before they could recover, frightened that this Pickles had known his name and confused that something so messy could be such a turn-on. He reached his grandfather's cottage quickly, out of breath from running so hard, but he refrained from going inside, unable to face his grandfather with his erection still poking out.

He cast a wary glance around him and found himself to be sufficiently alone. With his heart hammering in his chest making what his guilty mind thought to be a huge racket he untied his drawers, his throbbing cock immediately popping out and up, bobbing slightly in the air at the abrupt freedom. That alone made Charles hiss in pleasure, his eyes once again looking around to make sure no one could see him.

Satisfied with his solitude he slowly reached down and traced the sides of his shaft with his fingertips. His pecker quivered at the touch and a jolt of electricity shot through his body. Charles nearly fell over at the reaction. Nothing had ever felt this good and he wanted to make himself feel more of it.

Remembering the way Toki had done it, Charles gripped his man-sword more securely in one of his hands and began moving it in an up and down motion, squeezing and stroking the staff, going slow at first as he became accustomed to the pleasure then going faster as the pressure and heat in his loins began to build. Pre-cum beaded on the head of Charles' dick, sliding down his engorged flesh in milky streams. His hand glided easier with the natural lubricant, giving Charles an idea. He massaged the tip of his penis, milking it for more of the sticky liquid. He gasped and groaned in ecstasy, biting his hand to silence himself and keep his grandfather from overhearing him and investigating. It just felt so freaking good, Charles could hardly contain himself.

The stroking wasn't enough for him though he soon realized. Shyly and with a hint of frustration he released the hand not occupied with his nether regions to reach below his dick and massage his scrotum. He kneaded the balls and vigorously beat his wang, letting the waves of pleasure build and build till they formed into a tidal wave that crashed over Charles. With a cry he came for the first time, soaking his hands and the ground with his jizz.

The release had left him feeling spent but wholly satisfied. Better to be exhausted than excited when around his grandfather anyways. Skwisgaar always gave Charles the distinct impression that if they weren't related and that William wouldn't kill him for doing it Skwisgaar would have already popped his cherry. He was nearly positive that it was more the threat of William coming after him than familial relations that had stopped him too. His grandfather was an equal-opportunity slut and all game was fair to him.

Charles quickly refastened his shorts and did his best to clean off his hands but without water there wasn't much he could do.

The door was unlocked, as always, when he entered. A tray of meats and a pitcher of wine was on the table, which he assumed were for him. He was parched from his journey and a little hungry so he poured himself a glass of the red wine, downing it one gulp. He stuffed a few slices of the meat into his mouth, chewing quickly and washing them down with another glass of wine. At first everything was normal and Charles got up from the table to go greet Skwisgaar. But as his body heated up and his skin turned sensitive to the very air around him Charles thought that he might have had a little too much wine. He'd always been a lightweight but this was ridiculous. He'd only had two glasses! Maybe it was a new kind of wine, something with a higher alcohol content. He'd go and ask Skwisgaar.

"Grandfather," he shouted, his voice wavering as a haze took over his mind, "Are you here? I brought the medicine and toys that you like."

Nathan heard the tremor in the boy's voice and knew that the aphrodisiac was working. He smiled, lips curving over his sharp canines. All was going according to his plan.

"In the bedroom," he called, doing his best to make his gravelly voice sound like the little slut he'd fucked earlier, "But before you come in go and throw your clothes in the fire. You won't need them anymore and they aren't very brutal anyways."

Charles stripped down even though he was sure he had a reasonable argument against the action. Something like there was no point to him being naked. It didn't matter, he couldn't seem to hold onto his thoughts long enough to make sense of them anyways. He WAS really hot though and the clothes only made it worse. Maybe that's why his grandparent wanted him to take his clothes off. He threw everything but the red tie that was still around his neck into the burning fire, watching as the fabric caught the flames and ignited, turning to ashes in a matter of minutes. Charles couldn't explain why he'd left the tie on; he just couldn't find the will to take it off, though he had loosened it considerably.

He stumbled his way into his grandfather's bedroom, nude and shivering. His vision was bleary but he could make out the shape of his grandfather sitting on the bed, wearing his usual robe and nightcap. Something was off about the nightcap though; it wasn't sitting right. Then Charles caught sight of the pair of dog ears sticking out. Had his grandfather always had dog ears?

"Grandfather, what big ears you have," Charles remarked, squinting to see them better.

Oh shit, Nathan panicked, thinking hard about how to get out of this mess. His target didn't seem to think anything was wrong though so he decided to play along.

"The better to hear you…" Nathan replied, whispering at the end, "…scream my name in passion."

Nathan got up from the bed and began to stalk towards Charles. The teen backed away, somewhat intimidated by how tall and strong Skwisgaar had become.

"Grandfather, what big arms you have," he said, his glassy eyes transfixed on the bulging muscles of Nathan's arms that had ripped through the sleeves of Skwisgaar's robe. It wasn't his fault that Skwisgaar was so weak.

"The better to hold you…" Nathan once again replied, "…while my cock thrusts inside you."

Nathan always spoke low at the end so that in his drugged state Charles wouldn't be able to hear him and figure out the danger that was approaching.

Nathan was a mere two feet away, close enough for Charles to make out the red color of his eyes.

"W-what red eyes you have," Charles whispered, the temperature of his body becoming unbearable. His head felt light and he could hardly find the strength to stand. He nearly missed his grandfather's answer.

"The better to see you…" he said, "…writhing underneath me."

Nathan's tail twitched in anticipation. He was so close and he knew it. Just a little more and all would be over for Charles.

When he had the young man pinned in a corner with no escape Nathan reached up and pulled the string that held the robe shut, letting the garment slide to the floor revealing him in all his naked glory.

His tongue slipped out to wet his lips and he watched as Charles' eyes travelled down his impressive body to his even more impressive manhood. The sheer girth was enough to wow even the most experienced of sluts. To a virgin it was simply monstrous.

Charles gulped, hardly seeing the nightcap fall to the ground, the black locks of hair falling free to hang over the imposter's broad shoulders.

"What a big dick you have, Nathan," Charles whispered, the room spinning.

Nathan leaned down to Charles' level, enjoying the way his prey shook and radiated arousal and fear, a heady combination to any predator.

"All the better to fuck you with," he growled before pressing his lips to the boy's in a uncharacteristically gentle kiss.

Charles fainted dead away, collapsing into Nathan's ready arms. The wolf easily picked the boy up, supporting his light weight at the knees and shoulders, and carried him to the bed.

Slowly Charles began to wake again, his eyelashes fluttering in his struggle to escape the void of unconsciousness. He groaned and bucked his body, doing anything to relieve the terrible heat that hadn't dissipated while he had been out. Everything felt like it was on fire but there was no flame to put out. He ached in ways he had never known were possible, feeling this indescribable need to be filled. He knew it, he was so empty inside. He needed someone to cool the flames and fill his hollow body or else he would perish. The haze of his mind had cleared and he wished it would return because now he could sense everything! Feel the loud beat of his heart, the racing of the blood in his veins, see the contours of Nathan's rock hard abs….Nathan! The wolf-man he'd met earlier in the forest. Maybe he could calm the fire in him.

"Nathan," Charles moaned, agony lacing his voice, "It's so hot, I can't stand it anymore. Help me, Nathan, please…"

It took everything Nathan had not to flip the boy over right then and there and fuck him when he begged for his help. There was no way the boy could no how fucking sexy he looked right now, eyes wide and frightened, chest rising and falling with each breathy gasp, his lips parted and moist. His legs had fallen open to give Nathan a clear view, letting him know that the drugs and his own attraction was working, the smaller male's erection stiffening into a long line perfect for sucking.

"Don't worry, Charlie, I promise to make everything better."

Nathan climbed up on the bed and placed himself between Charles spread legs, the menace of the action no longer lost on Charles. He had a thought that he should close his legs, cover himself, something, but it was so hot and Nathan had said he'd make it all better.

Nathan used his hands to push down on Charles' knees till they touched the bed on each side, his prize like an exclamation point among all the lusciously creamy skin.

He blew a puff of air on the flushed tip and Charles cried out, bucking like a bitch in heat, which in a way he was.

"Please!" he screamed, his eyes wild and teary. A spasm overtook his body and he arched up from the bed, his nails tearing at his chest and thighs for some semblance of relief.

Nathan chuckled derisively but gave him what he wanted in the end. He licked along the main vein of his piston, starting at the base and ending at the mushroomed tip, which he covered with his mouth easily, sucking the skin and licking the slit of his sword's opening. Charles' hands laced their way into his black hair, trying to control his head and push Nathan down more. Irritated, Nathan swatted the hands away; he was the one in charge here, not Charles.

"Look at me," he commanded, giving a swift smack to Charles' rear when his order was not immediately followed, "Look at me. I want you to watch while I suck you off cause you're gonna be doing it next."

Keeping his eyes on Charles to make sure he was doing what he had told him to do he took half of his cock into his mouth and bobbed, using his saliva to coat his groin. With each pass he took down a little more, his tongue running up and down the hard organ. Before Charles could comprehend it Nathan was swallowing the entire thing, his lips meeting his pelvis every time. His sharp teeth would slightly scrape against the delicate skin, making him jump.

He could tell that Nathan was teasing him because though he sucked hard it wasn't hard enough to bring him. His tongue may have been sliding to and fro but it was never enough to make him cum. And whenever he tried to use his hands or hips to convey is need for more he would receive a painful yet stimulating spanking, as if he were a naughty child that required punishment.

Nathan released his manmeat with a loud POP, still completely hard. Charles was about to voice his complaint when Nathan got up and crawled over him. He prowled over Charles until the wolfman's boner was positioned right in front of his panting face. When Charles looked up, a little frightened and confused, Nathan told him, "You know what to do. Now put it in your mouth or else I'm not going to give you the relief you need." Nathan's claws smoothed over his muscular thighs, bringing Charles' attention back to the literal point.

Hesitantly, he reached up and a closed a hand around the man-stick being presented to him, shocked to find that his fingers weren't able to meet around the girth. Nathan grunted and flung his head back, urging him to hurry it up. Charles' tongue flicked the head, trying to do it the way Nathan had. He brought his other hand up and sucked his fingers into his mouth, wetting them. He then used his hand to wet one side of the huge dick while his mouth saturated the other. His thumb ran along the small slit at the top of the puckered head where Nathan's juice leaked out, slipping down his staff. Charles rubbed his face against the rod, admiring how the dagger felt like warm, solid steel with a sheet of satin stretched over it.

He moved his mouth upward and took the weeping tip between his lips, sucking and swirling his tongue the way he'd felt Nathan do on him earlier. He eased his lips past the top and further down the shaft, stopping when he felt his member poke the back of his throat. Charles groaned. He'd only taken about three-fourths of the length in; there was still a good quarter left and no place for it to go.

Nathan seemed to sense his problem and placed his hands on top of his light brown hair. Charles thought he was going to pat his head and tell him to just do what he could for now but he was wrong. Nathan instead used his hands to push Charles the rest of the way down, the leftover length being forced down his throat.

Charles gagged and struggled to break free, his eyes running with renewed tears as his need for oxygen increased. After a few moments Nathan allowed him to come up for air, which he took in huge gasping breaths.

"Don't worry, Charlie. We'll get rid of that gag-reflex of yours soon enough. Now keep going, I didn't tell you that you could stop."

Charles nodded and continued, the deep-throating easier now that his air passage had been stretched. His throat may have been rubbed raw and sore but he kept blowing him, overcome with a desire to have Nathan pleased with him.

Nathan helped him when his mouth became tired and his jaw sore, pumping with his own hips those last few moments. He grunted and tightened his grip on Charles' head, stopping him from pulling back when the first splash of cum hit the back of his throat.

"Swallow all of it, you hear me? If any of it spills on the floor you're gonna be licking it up."

Charles hoped he was kidding but just in case he wasn't he made sure to gulp down the salty mess, licking his lips of the excess that had managed to trickle out.

Nathan bent down and picked him up, dropping him softly back onto the bed. Charles still felt hot but it was better than it had been before. He could at least think now. He saw Nathan reach over to the nightstand and grab a bottle of lube, the same bottle of lube he had given him earlier. He knew what was going to happen next and he was both excited and scared. But he wanted Nathan to be his first so he said nothing when the werewolf popped open the cap and squeezed the clear liquid onto his hands.

For Nathan, this was the tricky part. He was a big guy so he had to prepare his mate for the coming intrusion. The problem was that he had very little patience. He was all for just plunging it in and tossing caution to the wind but he wanted Charles to remember their first joining as one of pleasure, not as a rape. There would be time for rough sex later, he consoled himself as he leaned down to capture Charles' delectable lips in a possessive kiss that left him breathless as one of his thick fingers eased past the tight ring of muscle at the entrance of his ass. Charles' stiffened and whimpered at his virgin flesh being stretched but otherwise didn't fight him.

Good, Nathan thought to himself, he understood that Nathan was the alpha here and he was his bitch. Nathan could tell that the attraction was mutual for them both and he wanted that.

As Nathan dominated Charles' lips and tongue a second meaty finger joined the first, pushing and twisting to stretch the muscles. He massaged his mate's prostate, earning him a low keening moan that called to the primal side of Nathan.

Nathan's pupils contracted into slits that zoned in on Charles. He growled and lurked over his soon–to-be lover, sniffing the surface of his skin, skimming his sharp teeth across his fair neck and shoulders, his tongue tasting the lightly damp flesh around his pert nipples and soft stomach. His inner beast found Charles to be worthy of more than just a one-night fuck but an eternity of fucks.

There would be no escape for his prey, not now, not ever.

A third finger slipped in with the other two, quickly followed by a fourth. He shoved them into the wet warmth without mercy, spreading his fingers once inside for maximum effect.

Deciding that Charles was ready enough he roughly pulled his hand out, the digits wet and sticky with the lubricant.

"Get up," Nathan purred into his ear, "On your hands and knees. Now."

Charles fumbled, trying to get his body to work. He felt like every nerve of his body was charged and pulsing yet somehow his limbs wouldn't listen to him. He managed to roll himself over but he was shaking too hard to get his arms to hold him up. Finally he gave up on his arms and just pushed his knees under him, leaving his ass in the air and the rest of him still pressed to the bed. Nathan seemed to approve of the position from the appreciative rumbles he made.

The wolf positioned himself at Charles' throbbing entrance, his hands parting his cheeks for better access. Once the head of his erection had made it past the pink ring he pushed. When he met resistance he shoved harder, tearing through his obstacles to bury himself in the molten heat of Charles' body. The sheer power of his thrust sent Charles straight into the headboard, only his arms shooting out to brace against the wood saving him from face-planting right into it.

The red tie that had been dangling precariously from around his neck slipped off and fluttered to the floor, lost among the discarded clothes.

His mate whimpered from below him. Even with the foreplay he was tight. Charles hadn't been entirely ready for something so large to be inside of him but for a virgin he took it well, never once attempting to pull away from his lover.

Charles felt the comforting weight of his wolf settle over him like a warm, humanoid blanket and all his fears washed away under the torrent of purrs.

With his mate calmed Nathan began to fuck to a rhythm, thrusting in deep and hard several times before pulling out partially to shallowly nudge the prostate. Then he would ram it in again harder, stunning Charles. Charles' arms strained against the headboard, moaning and gasping Nathan's name, trying to tell him how amazing it felt to have him so deep inside of him, to feel his cock filling him up so completely, how he'd never known something so big could fit into him and that he wanted more. His brunette head hung low, watching from beneath their joined bodies as Nathan's thighs bulged and worked to shove it deeper.

A hand with claws grabbed his head, wrenching his head up and back. He panted, surprisingly turned on by the rough treatment. His dick gave a shudder in response, the rosy hue darkening in it's torture.

"You look at me when I'm fucking you. I want to see your face while my cock pummels your sweet ass," Nathan let go of his hair to wrap his arms around his thinner waist, finding a whole new beat that Charles gave up on trying to meet. There was no need for him too anyways, Nathan handled everything for him. Using the strength that all werewolves had he pounded into Charles' hole, pulling Charles back into every push. He ripped into Charles, huffing and enjoying the way the teen grasped at the headboard, as if that puny piece of furniture could save Charles' mind from being completely devoured by the pleasure Nathan was giving him.

Nathan stood on the bed without warning and flipped his bitch onto his back, managing to stay connected with him throughout the entire movement. He heaved Charles' legs around his hips and drove his meat into him, smashing it down and forward so his dick slid over every inch of his lover's cavern. He fucked him into the bed, the springs creaking in their effort to stand up to the force.

Like all men, there was only so much enjoyment his soldier could take before he would lose the battle. He lost his rhythm and began to push with a renewed fervor, racing to bring Charles to orgasm before he blew his load in him. He grabbed Charles by the arm and pulled him up so that he was sitting on Nathan's hips. One of Nathan's hands kept him balanced while Nathan snarled and bounced him on his dick and the other worked his own aching staff, jacking him off faster than Charles would have thought possible. There was no pretense now, Nathan was well and truly fucking his brains out.

The change of position worked and Charles' breathing sped up. Nathan waited for it, waited for the right moment to stake his claim and make him permanently his. Then, right as his bitch came and the lines between pain and pleasure blurred, Nathan bit into the point where his neck and shoulder joined, marking him. Charles screamed his bliss for all to hear, telling the world the name of the man who had given him this ecstasy. Stars exploded across his vision and then…nothing.

The metallic taste of his mate's blood was Nathan's own undoing and with a roar he emptied his seed into Charles, filling him to the brim with his spunk.

He cradled his fainted mate gently, lowering him to the bed and maneuvering the both of them under the covers. He spooned the younger man, covering him with his body and soothing the wound on his neck with a few swipes of his tongue. His werewolf saliva healed the mark, leaving behind a scar in the shape of an N. With this everyone would know at a glance who he belonged to. And no one touched what was his, not if they wanted to live long.

Nathan smoothed the tousled hair of Charles' head into place, laying nips and kisses along the cheek and chin of his still unconscious mate. The sound of his soft breathing assured Nathan that it was simply the fatigue of a good fuck that had left him drained, not anything life threatening.

"You're mine now, Charlie," he whispered in his ear, "All mine. I wanted you from the moment I saw you in my woods, did you know that? You'll never escape me now."

Charles only response was a sleepy sigh and a slight adjusting of his body, cuddling closer to Nathan's bigger one. Nathan chuckled and settled down, happy to rest with his new mate.

The only disturbance to their peaceful calm came in the form of Toki the hunter bursting into the cottage, demanding to know where Skwisgaar was. Nathan pointed him in the right direction and moments later moans and a rhythmic thumping could be heard from within the closet.

Nathan briefly considered moving Charles to somewhere quieter but he decided against it. He was unwilling to disturb his love's slumber and besides, it would be hilarious to see the two men finally come out of the closet together.

AHHH I'M FINALLY FINISHED! Wow it took me a good eight hours to type everything up. Granted I was continuously distracted by everything around me but still. I expect reviews for my hard work and I hope everyone enjoyed reading my version of Little Red Riding Hood! Did everyone catch that little bit of symbolism I put in there? No? That's okay, as long as you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the story of Cupid and Psyche, with Skwisgaar as Cupid and Toki as Psyche because readers have been asking for that pairing. Ask in a review and you shall receive! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Cupid and Psyche

I'm back! I am sooooo sorry guys for taking so long to get this chapter out! I had to move my stuff from one apartment to another apartment and I had no help doing it. To make it worse, both the apartments are on the third floor so lugging the fifty pound boxes and a bookcase really took it out of me. It took me like three days to recover from the fatigue. It's just been…a really busy, frantic month. But to make it up to you guys I made this chapter EXTRA FREAKING LONG with EXTRA DIRTINESS! There are so many sex scenes in here you guys are gonna get a nosebleed. So it goes without saying that you SHOULD NOT READ THIS AROUND COMPANY!

I GIVE MY HEART FELT THANKS TO:

Riley-tiger- I'm so glad you had a female orgasm from reading my story! Now if you were female and you had a male orgasm, or vice versa, then I might be worried. But I'm pleased that you are pleased. I read that you prefer Toki and Skwisgaar so here you go! You asked and I gave! Thank you so much reading! I hope I continue to bring you pleasure with my words!

Voanja- Haha yes retard I know who this is! That must have been one of the many stories that she told us to read that I did not read but instead relied on you to read and later explain to me. My time in AP Lit was not for learning, it was for writing! But yeah…don't read this around people… You know you could tell me if you actually like this. You're so vague! I'm so scared haha!

Ackerfeldt- Oh Ackerfeldt, your reviews always bring me so much joy. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have them to go back to when I'm feeling self-conscious about the content of my stories. Yes it is very difficult and I have worked very hard to try and make each sex scene as fresh as the first time! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as I delve deeper into the world of sex!

Michael the Third- My first male fan! This is so great! I'm assuming that because your name is Michael you are a boy. If you are a girl with the name Michael I apologize right now! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! Please continue reading what I have to offer! The words of fans are like fuel to my fire!

And now for the WARNINGS because I will not get flamed for people not reading the intro and getting the wrong idea about what I write. ALL SEX IN THIS STORY IS CONSENSUAL! I DO NOT WRITE RAPE! I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE! THERE IS NO RAPE!

Please be warned that this story contains:

DIRTY TALK- This was one of the hardest parts for me because I have absolutely no idea how to do this therefore in depth research was needed. Everything I read pretty much said the same thing, it's just saying what you would want or would do with what and how, only the language is lewd and could never be used appropriately outside the bedroom. It also assured me that the cheesier it sounded while not in the mood, the better it would sound while in the middle of sex. And yes, I laughed my ass off at every dirty sentence I wrote. I couldn't help it. But yeah this is my attempt at dirty talk so please bear with me. I apologize if it offends you but I did warn you. I think it's pretty extreme but if it isn't…well I'll work on it.

BDSM- I did some really heavy research into this because it's a huge part of the world of sex now and it's quickly becoming mainstream in its various forms so I wanted to include it. From what my research tells me a lot of BDSM is a sexual/sensual relationship between a dominant and a submissive. But it's much more complex than just pain sluts and sadists. In BDSM the submissive actually has all the power and decides what happens and how far it's allowed to go. In this story I used a different relationship between the dominant and submissive where the submissive takes what the dominant gives except the dominant knows from either experience with that person or instinct. Usually the dominant will know the submissive well enough to know exactly what they want and how much they can handle. That is the relationship I used. It is all consensual and I've heard that the BDSM world polices itself really well cause no one wants to have fun with someone who doesn't play by the rules. I don't actually practice BDSM so if I have gotten any of this wrong I apologize! I only know what the research tells me.

Gangbang- Notice I said gangbang and not gangrape. A gangbang is a bunch of consenting people having sex with one consenting person. A rape is the evil form of that. One of the fantasies on the list was rape, but it's faux rape, fake rape. Rape where the details have been discussed and you are with someone you trust. Everyone consents but you play your part, whether you're the damsel or the hot rapist who brings you to orgasm with just his touch. It's pretty much role playing in bed but it was like number three on the list so I included it in the gangbang because threesome was number two on the list. Yeah this is more than three people but it's the same idea.

Tentacle-fucking- This is like freakishly popular in Japan and it's another one of those fantasies that people toy with. If you can't handle it, don't read. That is all I can say. A lot of fantasies that I found on the internet and through research will be in here.

Female penetrating male- This is actually #10 on the top ten male fantasies. Apparently guys secretly want to have gay sex without it being gay so they fantasize about their women doing it. It's a lot of that whole dominance thing. But it's in here so you are warned.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IF YOU READ THE STORY AFTER THIS AND FLAME ME IT IS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY WRITER'S WRATH!

The main reason for the extra pizzazz is because I am horrible at sex scenes. Yeah, I know. My problem isn't with the subject, it's the actual writing of it. I am an easily embarrassed person so to me writing this is beyond embarrassing and it's hard for me to do it but I don't want to limit myself as a writer so I'm forcing myself to do it. And so far it has been a very enjoyable experience cause you guys have been very supportive and that has helped me overcome my fear. Thanks for that! So now about the actual story! For the chapter I chose the old tale of Cupid and Psyche. It's a classic and it's long. It also has a lot of characters. I recommend reading the original story, it's great! Toki and Skwisgaar are the main couple in this but, like usual, pretty much everyone gets a go at Toki. I don't know why I abuse him the most. He's actually my favorite on the show too, which is probably why he gets the most partners. It's easier for me to put him in sex scenes cause he's just so hot! Nathan and Charles are a close second and third. But here is the lovely cast of our story today, with a lot of the original left out because there just aren't enough people: Skwisgaar as Cupid, Toki as Psyche, William as Venus, Pickles as the ant that helps Psyche in the original, Charles as Jupiter, Nathan as Cereberus, Rebecca Nightrod as one of the sisters of Psyche, Anja and Aslaug as Psyche's parents, Dick Knubbler as the Oracle, the Dethklok Newscaster as the River-God that helps Psyche, The Klokateers as the Sheep, Facebones as the Tower that speaks to Psyche, Seth as the Eagle that helps Psyche, and Lavona Succuboso as Persephone. The character Zephy is a reference to the character in the original story, Zephyrus, who was the west wind that carried Psyche. Yeah, no stupid living wind in this but he does appear somewhere else. I told you there is a huge cast in the original story and I cut that list down too! So please enjoy my telling of Cupid and Psyche!

William was not having a good day. Word had once again reached him of how sexy this mortal male named Toki was and it was pissing him off. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was the god of beauty yet he was considered to be one of the ugliest and most foul gods in all of Mordland. He was a god yet no one found him attractive. But the other gods just loved talking about the handsome and sexy Toki, A MORTAL! William was a god, it should have been him that they talked about!

Jealous out of his mind, he thought up a plan. If he sent his son, Skwisgaar, the god of sex and love, to make Toki fall in love with a hideous creature, maybe a donkey or a bear, then no one would think he was attractive anymore and they would finally start talking about HIM!

Delighted with his new plan, he called upon Skwisgaar to meet him at his temple. He told the sex god what he wanted him to do, expecting his son to give him full cooperation. Instead, Skwisgaar flat out told him no.

"That ams not interesting at alls. I haves better things to dos then helps you play with a mortal. Dos it yourself."

"I can'tsh," William countered, "I'm the god of beauty, not sexsh. You're the only one I can count on Shkwisgaar! Come on, be a pal! Do it for dear old dad!"

The two argued back and forth for several days and the entire time Skwisgaar was reminded with each shower of spittle why he and his father never had long conversations. To finally end the man-made rainfall he was being subjected to he submitted to the request and, after getting a quick bath, flew down to the mortal realm to deal with this Toki person.

When he reached the home of the Wartooth's it was already night. Silently he crept into their small and sparse home. The creeping wasn't really necessary since he was invisible but he crept through their home anyways all the way to their son Toki's room.

The room itself looked like it had never been updated from his boyhood. There were a few wooden toys and the bed was a little small.

He spotted his target sleeping soundly on the bed, his thin, muscular legs tangled in the blankets. It was too bad that he had pissed William off. From what he could see of his body it was very nice. The exact type of body Skwisgaar enjoyed pushing in to as they screamed his name from underneath him. Oh well, he sighed, we can't always get what we wants.

Skwisgaar readied his dagger, which he would use to scratch the young man's shoulder. Most of the time a mortal just had to look at him to fall in love but since this was somewhat against protocol he would have to use a more discrete method.

Slowly he leaned over the sleeping body of his victim, knife poised over the lightly tanned skin of his bare shoulder.

Just as he was about to make the nick that would doom the beauty forever the male moved, turning onto his back. Skwisgaar could see in the dark that the man's eyes were open…and staring right at him. That wasn't possible though! He was invisible!

In his state of frenzied shock Skwisgaar accidently cut himself with the dagger, instantly falling in love with the brunette who had fallen back to sleep on the bed.

Skwisgaar felt the mask of love and lust slip over him, blinding his eyes to everything that was not Toki and filling his head and heart with images of him. In the span of a moment Skwisgaar fantasized about all the ways he could consummate his love for the other. There were so many possibilities! The bed was right there, they were right outside of a forest, the floor looked pretty comfortable.

No! He berated himself, You are the god of sex and love, not the slave of it!

Gaining some semblance of control over his libido, he jumped out the window and flew away to his father's temple, all the while fighting not to turn around and ravish his new desire.

He arrived back at Williams' home, exhausted from the flight and his own internal battle. Attendants immediately saw to him, cooing over him and delicately wiping the exertion from his body with their wet togas. All of the servants throughout Metal Olympia wore white and were perpetually wet so that their assets were continually displayed without being too obvious. Some of the gods disagreed with this, thinking they should all be naked. Right now Skwisgaar thought that the robes were a good thing because the soaked cloth felt heavenly on his skin.

"Well," William shouted as he entered, summoned by one of the servants. "Did you get him?"

"Eh," Skwisgaar hedged, "Nots exacutely. Mores like he gots me. I cuts myself wid de dagger when he looked ats me. He looks at me even dough I was the invisiblahs!"

William threw what all the gods would eventually refer to as "the legendary hissy fit" that caused famine throughout Mordland when his spit turned to acid rain and destroyed the crops.

Deciding he would just take matters into his own hands, William put a curse on Toki so that no one would ever come to him for sex or marriage ever again. When Skwisgaar heard this he became angry and told his father that as long as Toki was cursed he would not do his job. The two scowled at each other, refusing to give in to the other.

Soon though the world began to grow old and shrivel up. The animals stopped mating and the people stopped fucking. Without the continuous cycle of life the world couldn't survive.

Worried about what the other gods would say about him, because he knew they would blame him for this and remind him of the many other plans he'd tried that had ultimately failed, William made his first smart decision ever and made a deal with Skwisgaar that if he would start his job up again immediately he would take the curse off and let him have Toki. There would always be a time later, he thought, to ruin their relationship.

Skwisgaar, appeased by this, leapt out the window and down to the mortal realm to take a stroll. He walked across the land and made sure that everyone and every animal saw him. And every living thing that caught sight of him was overcome with lust. Since they knew that they could never have Skwisgaar they would instead turn to whoever was closest and of their sexual interest and fuck them. With the overload of fucking happening the world turned shiny and young again and all was well.

Everything went back to normal…except for with Toki. It had been weeks since anyone had visited him for a romp. Weeks without any kind of sex. He was horny and worried so his parents, Anja and Aslaug, took him to see Dick Knubbler, the local oracle. At least he told himself that's why they took him. His parents were weird and never spoke so they could have come to consult the oracle on why their son was such a little slut. You never knew with them.

"Hello!" The blond man with the freaky, mechanical eyes yelled as they approached, "It's about time you arrived! I've only been waiting three friggin' weeks for you to get here! You're here about your sex problem, right?"

"Yes!" Toki yelled back, relieved he wouldn't have to explain, "But hows did you knows?"

"I'm an oracle, son," the man said, his eyes narrowing and turning red, "It's what I do. Now if you don't have any more stupid questions I'd like to tell you what you need to do. I already know that you haven't gotten laid in a few weeks and I sympathize. Try a few years. But you're body isn't meant for any mortal man so what you need to do is go out to the mountaintop and just chill there, okay?"

"That ams it? I just goes to this mountaintop and chills?" Toki asked, huddling behind his silent and creepy parents when the man once again glared at him.

"That's what I just said, dumbass! Now get going, I have other things to do."

Having no other choice, Toki walked all the way to the top of the mountain, slipping several times on the way. At the top he plopped down on the ground, too tired to keep going.

But nature had other plans for him. A powerful wind came out of nowhere and swept him away, taking him to a valley with a large temple right in the center. The wind dropped him off and then dissipated, leaving him no way to get out. There were people walking around, though he couldn't actually see them. Their wet clothes gave them away as they hurried about. Two pairs of soaking wet togas came towards him and beckoned him to follow. They led him to a nicely furnished room with a big, fluffy bed right in the middle of the room. On the bed was a stuffed bear with a devil's tail and a note that told him the animal was for him and that the servants would care for him until night fell. After that HE would care for him.

Toki didn't know who this person was but he had always loved surprises. The servants brought him a tray of steaming food and, after eating, he fell asleep.

Skwisgaar crept into his room, no THEIR room, he corrected mentally. It was completely dark in the bedroom, exactly the way he wanted it. As a god he didn't need the light to see, that was a mortal problem. A problem that he would take full advantage of tonight.

He crawled onto the bed and nearly laughed. His soon-to-be lover was clutching the present he had left for him, still fully clothed. He'd have to rectify that.

He pulled the tie around Toki's waist, undoing it and pulling it off. The thin robe easily slipped off after that, only requiring a little maneuvering of Toki's limbs to free it.

Toki's body was deemed perfect by Skwisgaar. The skin was soft and smooth, the muscles toned and hardened, and his hair was shiny and long. Perfect for a sex god.

He traced a hand down the middle of Toki's hard chest and abs, stopping when his hand reached the soft flesh of his desire's sex. It may have been soft now but Skwisgaar knew that he could make it as hard as the rest of its owner's body within a minute. He closed the space between the organ and his hand, the fingers feeling up the sides of the slowly awakening flesh. As if by magic the rod began to harden and rise. After a few more strokes up and down the shaft Toki's soldier was ready for battle.

Skwisgaar had to admit, Toki had a nice package. He was a good size and length and the head was smooth and rounded. Exactly the way Skwisgaar liked them.

His pert little ass was a thing of beauty too. His partner was still asleep, not for much longer though, and it would be difficult to prepare him once he woke up. Skwisgaar didn't see a problem with doing the preparations while Toki was asleep. He was a god, what did he care about personal space?

He poured the special lubricant onto his hands and rubbed them together, spreading the lube thoroughly around. This was the lube of the gods; it would never dry out so you never had to reapply it and it would allow whoever was using it to be stretched to any limit without tearing or bleeding. It saved time since you didn't have to lube up every time you had hot sex. And when you had as much sex as Skwisgaar did, that was a very good thing.

His first finger slipped in easily. He put in a second and a third and they glided in with only a little resistance. The combination of Toki not being a virgin by any means and also being asleep made for very easy finger penetration.

Someone was messing with him, Toki's sleepy mind numbly noticed. Toki came out of his dream to see nothing but darkness. His fatigue still clung to him like the wispy, sticky strings of a spider web, making it difficult to put everything together. He was cold yet hot and his legs were above him somehow when he knew he had fallen asleep on his side. And he could feel something big and slippery moving in and out of his ass.

With a jolt it all came together. He was naked, being fingered in the dark by a stranger. And whoever it was, they were extremely skilled with their hands cause he was completely hard in the grip of the stranger rapidly caressing his cock.

"Ah…oh…" Toki gasped, attempting to speak around his moans, "Who ams you?"

But the stranger didn't respond. He, because based on the erection his searching hands had stumbled upon it could only be a male, didn't say a word, using his mouth instead to slide down his love-stick. The unknown man used his tongue in ways that Toki had never felt done to him before. Most men he was with wouldn't even go down on him and if they did they sure as hell didn't lick in long strokes like his dick was their favorite kind of lollipop. No man he'd ever been with knew to lick the small slit at the top and circle the head. And he was certain no man or woman he'd ever been with had been able to swallow the entire cock.

"Please…more…oh don't stop!" He cried, his hands lacing themselves into the soft, long hair of his seducer.

All too soon though, he did stop. Toki tried to keep him down but it was to no avail. He was just too strong! He easily broke his grip on his hair and disappeared in the dark.

Where'd he go? Toki wondered. If it wasn't so damn dark he would be able to at least see his own hand in front of his face.

For a moment he sat in the dark and thought that his lover in the night might have vanished or maybe he'd dreamed the entire thing. Wouldn't be the first time it had happened.

But when he felt a hand guiding him forward on the bed he knew that he hadn't been dreaming at all. He was pulled into the stranger's lap and even at this close he couldn't see his face. The tip of the unknown man's human dagger brushed the skin of Toki's backside and he shuddered. Toki lowered himself down onto the fuck-rod, groaning the large head pushed past his ring of muscle to fight its way deeper into his recesses. Whatever liquid the man had used worked wonders; he'd never had anyone slide in that easily before. Not to mention he'd never been filled so completely by one man before. Usually it would take several men to make him feel satisfied. Who was this man with the huge joystick?

Skwisgaar began to thrust into Toki, pumping in a rolling wave that let him touch al the walls and stimulate his prostate. He liked this new game he had devised, using the dark and his silence to make his Toki think he was being ravished by some random stranger. He enjoyed the thrill of Toki's questions and the desperation in his voice for an answer. An answer he would not give him.

When Toki asked again for the identity of his partner Skwisgaar still remained silent, his hand clamping over Toki's mouth and pushing the other man's body down so that Toki laid on the bed with his legs still wrapped around Skwisgaar's waist. Skwisgaar stayed kneeling, using the leverage to his advantage to shove his boner harder and faster into Toki's tight hole. The young Norwegian's moans and curses were muffled by Skwisgaar's hands, ending the assault of questions.

When their orgasm came at the same time even Skwisgaar's hands could not contain the scream of rapture that Toki's powerful lungs emitted, the physical proof of his pleasure coating his chest in white streams, the same white liquid dripping out of his entrance from his partner's release.

Sleep overtook them before anything else could be said and in the morning Toki found himself alone in the bed, with a note and dried jizz the only proof of his partner's existence.

He read the note while the servants cleaned him up.

_Dear Tokis,_

_Last nights was fun. I brings your sister heres to keeps you company while I ams gone. Don't listen to any peoples if they tries to tell you to finds out who ams I. Sees you later._

There was no name attached but Toki knew who it was. Excited and slightly aroused from the memories, he went out to meet his annoying sister, Rebecca Nightrod. They spent a painful afternoon together that pretty much consisted of her whining about anything and everything while Toki imagined all the different escape routes he could take to get away from her. When evening was nearly upon them she told Toki about the rumor she had heard while at Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Everyone was already talking about the ugly jack-off that Toki had screwed. Apparently the rumor mill was saying that his lover was some weird Metal-Masked Assassin. She convinced the young man to kill his unknown lover that very night and do the whole town a favor. Because Toki was naïve and somewhat gullible he listened to his annoying sister and hid a small candle and dagger beneath the bed.

After they had fucked and his lover had fallen asleep Toki pulled out the candle and dagger. He readied the dagger, getting close to the fiend next to him. He wanted to be able to slay him as soon as the light showed his face.

Hands shaking, he lit the candle and gasped at who he saw.

The gorgeous man resting on the bed was no Metal-Masked Assassin; this was Skwisgaar, the god of sex and love. He'd had fantasies since he was old enough to feel lust about the god of sex spying on him one day and deciding to whisk him away to his castle to make passionate, raunchy love to him. But never in his wildest, naughtiest dreams did her ever think that it would actually happen. Here he was in Skwisgaar's bed with the god of sex himself sleeping right next to him and it was their fluids staining the sheets!

Overcome with desire for his newly discovered lover, Toki pounced on him, hand already reaching to bring his lover's tool to life again. The sudden jostling woke Skwisgaar who immediately noticed the lit candle that Toki had conveniently forgotten to blow out.

"Toki, you dildos! You ams not supposed to sees me yet! You has ruined my plans!"

"Ahh no I sorries, Skwisgaar! No, don't leave! I makes it up to you, I even sucks your cocks!"

But Toki's generous offer for redemption fell on unforgiving ears and Skwisgaar flew away out the window. Toki tried to follow him but he couldn't fly so he ended up falling to the distant ground, somehow managing to land with only minor injuries.

At first, Toki cried about his misfortune, wailing like a child on the spot that he had landed. When the hysterics had run their course Toki realized that he wasn't entirely to blame for the mess. His sister had been more than helpful in pushing him down the wrong path. And how lucky for him that he'd landed right in the town she lived. His sister was a jealous bitch who had purposefully mislead him and he knew exactly how to deal with her.

That same day Toki showed up at Rebecca's house in tears, claiming that the god of sex and love, Skwisgaar, was his lover and that he had dumped him for Rebecca after he had caught sight of her chatting with Toki. He instructed her to go to the mountain so that the wind could take her to her lover.

Happy to have won, she didn't question Toki's words and travelled to the mountain. At the very top she leapt off, expecting the wind to take her. Since she actually wasn't a chosen bride of the sex god she instead fell to her death. Well, to her almost death. Toki had to throw a couple heavy stones and a goat at her to finish her off and even then he wasn't sure she was dead. She could have been in a coma for all he knew. But she was out of his way and that was all that mattered. The goat was fine; it just bound away, taking the rocks to safety.

His new objective was to find his man. He'd already checked his temple home and he wasn't anywhere to be found. Toki didn't have the time nor the life span to search everywhere so he decided to go straight to the source and call upon his father, William, to get his location.

"Hmph, my shon doesn't want to shee you. He's very upshet thanksh to you."

"Please! I'll do anything!" Toki cried, "Just lets me see him and tell him I sorries!"

"Anyshing, you say?" William asked, an evil smirk appearing on his face, "How about thish? You short through all the shex toys and equipment before nightfall and I'll let you shee Skwisgaar."

"Umm okays…" Toki was a little worried about the look on William's face but if all he had to do was a little sorting then he would. How bad could it be? Certainly not as bad as losing Skwisgaar.

A servant led him to a big room in the back. A big, sex-toy filled room. There were literally mountains of sex toys piled high in the middle of the room. There was absolutely no way he could sort through all of them in a week, much less by nightfall!

He thought of Skwisgaar laying on their bed, legs open and cock hard, beckoning him to join him. His resolve hardened, along with something else; he would just have to do his best.

In the back there were several giant baskets with labels; one for dildos, one for restraints, one for genital stimulators, and one for whips and floggers. Toki didn't know what all of them were but he was sure he could figure it out.

Dildos he knew, not from personal experience but his sister had quite a collection. Of course, compared to the dildos of the gods, hers looked like toys for children. They were all thick but some were ridged, some vibrated, some had little protruding parts to stimulate outside areas. They came in all sorts of colors and sizes too. Toki wished he had the time to learn more about all these new devices but if he was even going to make a dent before nightfall then he couldn't be distracted.

After he had been sorting for more than an hour with no results, a voice called out to him from below.

"Ay dere, chief. Whatcha doin?"

Toki turned and looked down to see that it was Pickles, the god of booze and drugs, speaking to him.

"I don'ts have de time to chat. William says he'll let me talks to Skwisgaar if I ams able to sorts through all these toys." He started to return to his task but Pickles' response stopped him.

"Dere's no way you'll be able to finish in time. I'll make ya a deal. My followers will do all de sorting fer you and get it done in time."

That didn't sound too bad. But all deals had a catch.

"What's do I have to dos then?"

Pickles smirked. "Do you know anything about dis stuff? Hmm, I figured not. How 'bout you let me teach ya personally about all these here toys? Bet ya Skwisgaar would appreciate it."

Well, Toki thought, he had been curious about all these things. And at least this way the task would get done. Not to mention, Pickles was hot with his red dreads and leather pants. He was horny and he doubted Skwisgaar would care since it was to get him back.

"You gots yourself a deal," Toki agreed.

"Excellent," Pickles managed to purr in his yooper accent, "Alright boys, git to work! You got till nightfall to sort 'em all. Now git down here, we're gonna have some fun."

Toki had the vague idea that he should be frightened but he was so excited to try all these new things! The toys had been tempting when he'd been looking through them, now he would get to test them out!

Toki jumped down from the pile he'd been working on and walked towards Pickles. When he was within a foot of him Pickles snapped his fingers and a whirlwind surrounded Toki. When the whirlwind disappeared Toki discovered that his toga had been replaced with leather restraints and ropes. His arms were fastened behind his back with handcuffs, the metal not chaffing thanks to the barrier of black silk gloves that covered all the way up to his muscled biceps.

He was sitting on some kind of hollow, metal chair, his legs held open by a metal bar secured at his knees and feet. His skin was once again protected by black silk thigh-highs. There also seemed to be a rope tied around his torso, squeezing and giving tantalizing diamonds of skin for view.

He was trapped.

"What ams you doing?" Toki yelled, "I thought yous said you was gonna teach mes about de sex!"

Pickles roughly pulled on his long brown hair, the angle of his neck sharp and somewhat painful.

"Aye am, don't you worry. See, we gods seem to have a preference for something called BDSM. We like sex games, being tied up, dominating and being dominated. So if yer gonna be with one of us yer gonna have to learn how to play de game. I'm gonna teach ya how to enjoy pain during sex. Now dis here is bondage; ropes, leather, ya get the idea. In this case, I'm the dominant and yer the submissive because yer tied up and ahm not. You are at my mercy. And as the dominant I get ta give ya both pleasure and pain. Course, since most of us are somewhat masochistic anyways, pleasure is pain. We're gonna awaken yer inner masochist. Hey you!" Pickles called to one of his workers. He looked up from his task, ready and willing to do whatever Pickles wished. He spoke fast so that Toki couldn't distinguish the words from each other. The man nodded in response, understanding Pickles perfectly somehow, and ran around, grabbing items. With Pickles' hand still in his hair he couldn't see what those things were.

Pickles' freckled hand grabbed one of the items and showed it to Toki.

"Dis here is a crop. Ya also have a flogger here. My assistant is going to inject you with a weak relaxant so you won't freak out and not be able to enjoy yerself." The slightly painful prick to his neck followed, an unknown liquid forcing its way inside his bloodstream.

The crop was a long, leather stick with a folded piece of leather at the end. The flogger on the other hand had a handle and at least a dozen leather tails. Both looked extremely kinky.

Pickles took the crop and his heart sped up slightly. The predatory way Pickles watched him while holding the crop both frightened and excited him. He was mildly surprised at himself; his fear was acting as an aphrodisiac, turning him on. He supposed it shouldn't have been news to him, he'd played rape games with his lovers before and enjoyed it. This was no different. If there was any difference it was that with faux rape you consented but pretended you didn't and with this there was no pretend. He wanted it and they both knew it.

A sharp sting to his bottom brought him hissing back to the present.

Pickles smirked down at him and asked, "Have you ever been spanked, Toki?"

"Yeah…when I was a little kid. My father and mother would spanks me for being the bads." They'd started beating him once he was old enough to handle the damage.

"Have you been a bad boy lately, Toki? Is that why Skwisgaar abandoned you? Were you a naughty boy? Do you need to be punished?" The crop trailed between his cheeks and up the sensitive skin of his back. The leather traced his shoulder blades and played in his long hair. Then the crop struck him again across the ass and Toki gasped. It kind of hurt but it also felt good. He had never been treated so shamefully before but he was starting to see the appeal of it. It was seriously starting to make him horny.

The only acceptable answer was that yes, he did need to be punished. He had disobeyed his lover and broken the one rule he had been given so he deserved to be punished.

The crop smacked the expanse of his back and buttocks, leaving behind stinging red welts. Each time the leather connected with his skin he would cry out, his cock twitching to life and hardening under the onslaught.

"My, my. Look, Zephy. The boy is actually getting hard!" The crop nudged his erection, bringing it to the attention of the assistant, "What a dirty boy we have here. Heh, he likes being punished. Maybe he'll like this better then." The assistant took the crop and gave him the flogger instead. Toki's eyes widened at the sight of the many tails, it looked like it would hurt more than the crop.

The flogger came down and Toki let out a small scream. Where the crop had caused pain at a single point, the flogger was able to strike a much wider range and with more pain since it could inflict many more hits. The stinging only added to his arousal though and within a few more hits his dick was dripping pre-cum.

The two men continued to tease him about his horny state.

"He almost looks ready to come and all we've done is spanked him. Bet no one knew you were so dirty. Let's move on, I've heard enough of your delicious screams." On some kind of silent command Zephy handed a chain with two metal things at each end and some kind of leather strap with a metal ring in the middle.

"This," Pickles showed him the leather with the ring, "is a ring mouth gag. Goes in yer mouth so ya can't close it. Open wide!" The ring was forced into his mouth, forcing it open. The leather straps tied at the back of his head. Toki tried to speak and ask why he needed the gag but his words came out gargled and useless.

"And these are clamps that fasten right on those perky nipples of yers," Pickles continued, ignoring his gibberish and opening the clamps. The snapped shut on his chest pebbles, causing immediate and throbbing pain that easily translated into pleasure for him. Toki thrashed in his bindings, trying to escape the pain and find some relief.

Pickles laughed, idly stroking his chest and tugging on the chain. "Yeah, they pinch like a bitch. But the best part is yet to come. Look below you." Toki did as he was told and looked down between his legs to see what looked like a ribbed dildo on a stick positioned right underneath…his ass. Scared, he gave Pickles confused eyes.

"It's a fuck machine! One of our better inventions. Ya hit the switch and the machine pushes the dildo in and out of yer ass. It even twists it! Thought ya should know what it looks like since we're about to turn it on and ya won't be able to see a thing with dis blindfold on."

Said blindfold was more like a bedmask that happened to be black felt and leather and it was slipped over his eyes despite his protests.

The world was black and Toki had to use all of his other senses to try and figure out what was going on. He heard the distinct click and the whirr of what could only be the machine starting. Shaking, he waited for the huge phallic object to reach his opening.

Faster than Toki was prepared for, the machine mercilessly forced the dildo inside of him, pushing it into the hilt and twisting it against his sensitive prostate. The gag made his pleasure shrieks difficult to identify but thanks to the fact that he was still somehow lubricated pleasure was all he felt.

"I think he likes it, Lord Pickles," Zephy commented, lightly pulling on the clamps to earn him another strangled moan.

"Heh, then let's give him something else he'll like." There was another snap of the fingers and the world once again spun for Toki. When the dizziness passed he realized he was in a new position with his arms and legs tied above him. He also seemed to be hanging but something strapped across his stomach and chest saved him from the pain this would have definitely caused.

"How do you like being hog-tied, Toki? Since you ain't on the ground and I don't wantcha hurtin' yer joints we added the support around your middle. Don'tcha think we should get a reward for being so considerate?"

Toki thought that yes, they did deserve something for thinking about his comfort. But he was tied up, what could he possibly give them? He did his best to relay his agreement anyways.

"Hey Zephy, he agrees with us. Let's not be rude and not take what he's offerin'." Toki heard the distinct sound of two pairs of pants hitting the ground. A hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled it up from where it had been hanging.

"Show my how grateful you are by sucking me good," Pickles commanded before he forced his meat-stick through the gag and down Toki's throat.

So that's why it's a ring, Toki thought to himself.

Toki didn't have time to choke before Pickles was pulling himself out and slamming back in. When he was sure that Toki's head was going to stay up he took his hands off the back of his and grabbed the ropes holding him, using them to swing Toki into each thrust of his dick. Toki didn't want to disappoint Pickles so he synchronized his licking with each pump, the organ hitting the back of his throat.

Pickles grunted, a fine sheen of sweat apparent on his body.

"Hey Zeph, after you fuck the little bitch you gotta try his mouth. He's a really good cock-sucker. Bet you've had lots of practice, haven't you, ya little slut? You blow all the village men this good? What's that? I can't understand you, Toki. Kinda hard to talk when you've got a man's Johnson in yer mouth," Pickles increased his pace, his balls slapping Toki's chin and neck with each pass. Saliva and pre-cum dribbled out of Toki's open mouth in the oral assault.

To the two men right now, he wasn't a person. He was just flesh for fucking, something to satisfy their desires and stick their manhoods in. His whole purpose was to pleasure them and that was all he would be worth. Toki could see the appeal of it while he was in the mood. Like being a prostitute; he was their personal whore and he could do nothing about it. Not that he wanted to.

"Oh yeah, feels pretty fuckin' good/ Why don't you have some fun down there, Zephy?"

"Will do," Zephy said, his hands parting Toki's cheeks, "Got a pretty nice ass, kid. I'm gonna pound you harder than you've ever been fucked before."

Toki felt something huge push against his entrance and paled. He was positive there was no way this man's boner could fit inside him. The member continued unsuccessfully push at hisole until it finally stretched the ring wide enough to make it in. Toki nearly passed out from the pain and ecstasy of being forced open so wide.

"Fuck," Zephy grunted with exertion, "The bitch is real tight. He's squeezing down on me so good. Gods! I've never felt anyone this tight! I can hardly move."

"Keep going, Zeph. If you meet resistance ya push harder. I wanna watch as you thrust all that hard meat into him and I will not be happy if ya stop. Now fuck him like ya mean it!"

Zeph's hands on Toki's hips tightened, getting a good grip on him.

"Yes, my lord," he replied. In one brutal shove of his hips he burst through Toki, sheathing his entire piston in a single move. But he didn't stop once inside, he followed his lord's orders and pulled nearly all the way out so that he could ram the entire length in again and again.

Toki quickly discovered that his position benefited them both. When one side thrust in it pushed him farther onto the other. Together the two figured out a balance and before long he was being swung between the two so that the apex of one pump pushed him down to the base of the other's cock.

"Ugh…Hey Zeph, he must really be enjoyin' your bone inside him. He's sucking me harder…how 'bout you make it even better fer the two of you?" Pickles broke off whatever he was saying in favor of moaning and throwing his head back.

"I know exactly what he needs, my lord," Zephy responded, leaning over Toki's tied body to grab something nearby.

"Yeah," Pickles moaned, "That's it…stick it in him…max power…oh gods hurry Zeph!"

A buzzing hum resounded where Zeph was. Toki had the faint idea of what he was going to do…and he was right.

Zeph took the vibrator and stuck it in alongside his thrusting shaft, hissing at the amazing feeling the vibe was playing on his rod.

Toki screamed around Pickles' sword, ready to explode with all the sensations running through him. The vibrator was big, stretching him even wider than before, and the vibrations were causing havoc right on his prostate. It didn't help that the vibration had a pattern and changed in intensity. Right when he would get used to the buzzing it would morph and he'd have to start all over again.

"Master…" Zeph growled, the strain already showing in his voice, "I want to go deeper master, but the ropes are in the way. Might we change their position for better penetration?"

Pickles snapped his fingers and the ropes binding his legs together separated, spreading them a foot apart.

Zephy thanked his god and climbed on top of Toki, Sitting upright on his ass. Toki moaned as the new position allowed Zephy to use his weight to push his hardened member even further inside of him. Zephy used his hands on Toki's waist to life his hips and drop them back down, slamming all of his thick shaft into the tight passage.

The combination of the pulsing vibrator and the powerful pumps that managed to rattle the taut chains had Toki balancing on the edge. But he still needed SOMETHING more to bring him over! Even Pickles owning his mouth and talking dirty to him didn't do it.

Like a true god, Pickles knew exactly what his problem was and moved to solve it. He leaned over him and slid something circular around his aching shaft. With the click of a button the ring started to vibrate. Toki thrashed and spasmed cause he couldn't not move! It was all too much!

All his moving seemed to be the undoing of the other two as well.

"Shit," Zeph cursed, "I'm close!"

"Same here," Pickles grunted.

A few more thrusts and all three of them exploded, filling Toki with cum.

The ropes disappeared and they collapsed on the ground in a big pile.

With the snap of his fingers the mess they had created was gone and Zeph and Pickles were clothed and standing. Toki's toga had also magically returned. The sex toys were in a pile in his hands.

"Ya did good for yer first time, kid. The task is done now so why don't ya keep those as a memento? No one will care, we've got to many as it is. Alright, get going now. William gets pissy if ya keep him waitin'."

Toki said thanks and left, making it back to William's temple in time to tell him the good news.

Needless to say, William was not happy with his success. He decided that if he couldn't get rid of him alive he'd have to have him killed.

"Toki, it'sh great that you got the job done but before you can shee Skwisgaar I need you to do jush one more thing."

Toki really wanted to see Skwisgaar…but the last task had been a lot of fun! It couldn't hurt to do just one more. After all, this man was going to be his father-in-law so it would be a good way to get on his good side. And after that he would be able to see Skwisgaar!

"Okays…what ams I to do?"

William smirked. "Nearby there's a valley that the sheep of the gods, the Klokateers, are held. I need the black hoods they were. Go and get them for me."

"Yes, sir!" Toki exclaimed, running out the door without asking any questions. Questions that would have explained exactly how dangerous this new task truly was. That was Toki for you, all action and no intel.

The field was nearby so it didn't take long for Toki to reach it. When he did finally get there, he was stopped by a man in a suit with half of his face scarred.

"Who ams you and why ams you stoppings me?" Toki was more than ready to kick the guy's ass for getting in his way but he might have a good reason for doing it so he waited to any killing.

"Hey there! I'm the newscaster for the gods! I heard you have to go and get the hoods of all the Klokateers! Dangerous mission you got there. Bet you didn't know that the Klokateers are extremely violent and kill most mortals on sight."

Toki gulped. "No, I ams not knowings that. But whats can I do?"

"I've got your solution!" The damn newscaster was so friggin' happy, he never once lost his smile, "You see, the Klokateers are half-human and half-sheep so what you want to do is appeal to their animal side. The human part of them will want to kill you but the animal part will want to fuck you. And all animals like the thrill of the chase! So when you get out there, make sure they all see you and run from them. They'll chase and catch you and then all you gotta do is let them gangbang you! Klokateers love gangbangs! And lucky for you, Klokateers have no stamina when it comes to sex! They cum once and pass out! Screw them all and make 'em orgasm and those hoods will be yours for the taking! This has been your metal god minute with me, the newscaster! Good luck!" The scarred man disappeared in a puff of smoke that made Toki cough and wave his hands to clear the smoke.

Hmm, so all he had to do was initiate a gangbang? That would be easy enough, he'd actually taken part in several village gangbangs and he knew how to play the part of the victim that said no but really meant yes. In the village everyone gave their consent verbally before they started so their wouldn't be any misunderstandings. In this case though he would just have to know in his heart that he was okay with it. He doubted the sheep-men cared about group consent.

He approached the straggled bunch of black-clad, muscled men slowly. In truth he was excited and it took all his willpower not to run out there and proposition them all to just get it on. It had been WAY too long since he had done one of these.

One by one, their heads popped up to see the intruder. When Toki was sure he had all twelve of them paying attention, he took off, running straight for a maze of bushes. He heard their united and lust-filled cry before they were after him, charging together after their newest prey.

Toki ran as fast as his legs would take him, taking turns that he had no idea where they would take him. He shrieked when a hand popped out of the bushes and grabbed hold of him. He managed to get away but not without half of his toga being ripped off. Farther down the path another hand shot out, lower this time, taking the rest of the tattered toga with it.

He hurried on, doing his best to avoid the grasping hands as they shot out, their aim to keep him prisoner till the others arrived. The Klokateers may not have been smart but they were definitely crafty. When he would try to go down one path they would jump out, leaving him no choice but to take the opposite path.

The predator/sexy prey chase ended when Toki reached a dead end, a circular area with a tree in the middle surrounded by tall bushes. He had been effectively herded, just like a sheep.

A root snagged his foot and Toki fell, his lungs aching from all the running. He heard menacing chuckles from all around him and slowly raised his head to see that they had him surrounded. He couldn't see their faces but he could feel their eyes running up and down his naked body.

His eyes widened as they all unfastened their pants and took out their rising swords, stroking them as he watching. Preparing themselves for the fun to come.

"Lookie what we have here, boys, a little lost cutie. Let's make the little lamb feel welcome with some group entertainment."

They laughed and advanced upon him. Normally Toki would do something seductive but then he wouldn't be playing his role right. So when they were nearly upon him he attempted to run away, struggling valiantly as their many hands gripped him. Fingers invaded his entrance, pushing and prodding his core. They chuckled and Toki was positive he felt someone tongue him, the others tweaking his nipples roughly, causing him to gasp and shudder.

"Hey he's already wet. If I didn't know better I'd say he likes us touching him."

"Ah! No, don't touch Toki deres! Gets off me or else!" Toki yelled, doing his best to sound convincing.

"Not so fast, hot stuff. You made your choice when you into our valley. Everybody knows about the Klokateers so don't pretend you didn't know what would happen. Boys, why don't we give him the special treatment?"

They all cheered and moved to take their positions. Toki didn't know what the "special treatment" was but it definitely had his attention. Two of the Klokateers laid flat on the ground and interlaced their legs so that they formed a straight line with their members pressed together. Another one picked a fellow sheep-man up in what looked to be a backwards piggy-back. The carried man faced forward and hung on with his legs bent back around the other's hips and the holder kept a grip on his partner's inner thighs so that one cock laid on top of the other.

Toki was roughly picked up by the arms and dragged over to the two laying men. He was positioned over their straining erections and slowly pushed down, allowing the two Klokateers to impale him with their hard peckers.

"No!" Toki moaned, "That won't fit!"

"Course it will," one of the men on the ground replied, "Make sure you do it real slow. I want him to feel every inch as we slide into him and fill his ass."

And he did. Toki whimpered when the twin, bulbous heads breached his barrier and he felt every moment of the pleasurably slow process of the two members fighting to make a space inside him. When they had encased themselves inside of him as far as they could go they pushed upward together, using their combined strength to begin a rapid rhythm that no mortal could ever attain.

The piggy-back pair walked up to Toki's bouncing form and managed to position themselves so that the height of every bounce brought Toki's empty mouth down on their double dicks.

"We've got a better use for that mouth of yours. Don't wanna waste a hole," they said, grinding their cocks into his face.

Toki coughed, trying to fit twice the amount than he usually sucked into his mouth. He'd never handled so much cock in his entire life but the Klokateers decided he could handle a few more.

Hands grabbed his wrists and guided his own hands to the stiffies of the pair of men at his sides.

"Start stroking, baby," they demanded, showing him the exact way they liked to be jerked. Toki did his best to divide his attention among all his partners, tried to remember to clench his muscles at each thrust, to lick harder with every push, to squeeze with each pump of the twin rods into his fists. He had to admit that he was a little proud being able to handle this many men.

The feeling of two wet tongues licking long strokes up his neglected knob sent tingles down his spine and Toki squealed, causing the two men in his mouth to groan in unison.

"Oh fuck, do that again!" they ordered so Toki started to hum as he snuck a peek down at what was happening to little Toki.

He was able to catch sight of two of the younger Klokateers licking the length of his not-so-little friend, their mouths brushing across the silky skin in between the flicks of their tongues.

Their response to his staring was that they had to get him nice and moist for more fun. Whatever that fun was he couldn't wait to find out.

The men reached their limit and came; the laying down exploded and packed his insides with their white cream, the piggy-back pair pulled out and released on his face, and the two in his grip spurted into his hands and onto the ground, the sticky substance clinging to his skin in globs.

They all disengaged from him and stumbled away before promptly passing out on the ground. Others took their place and Toki was made to lie flat on his back. One of the men who had been licking him climbed over him and lowered himself onto Toki's engorged flesh, gasping wildly as Toki pierced him with his big-stick.

Another appeared behind the man bouncing and making a huge, pornographic racket on his hips, lifting his legs to a ninety degree angle and leaving his ass wide open and vulnerable. Exactly what his captor wanted.

"Wouldn't want your hole to get lonely, let's give it a whirl, shall we?" Toki didn't get to answer before his hips drove forward and the bruising force of it crashed into and through him, coming out of his throat in the form of pitiful shrieks.

A shadow fell over him, signifying the third Klokateer had arrived to take his place. Toki immediately opened his mouth to him and sucked the crown, paying special attention to the sensitive slit at the puckered top. The rest slid into his already stretched throat; it had had something inside it so often today that Toki thought it felt wrong to not have a man filling it to the brim.

The obscenely moaning Klokateer slamming down on his own cock brought him back to the present. He was using both of his hands to jack himself off, the same way Toki himself had done with many lovers. Toki's hands found a place on his hips and he helped the male ride him, pulling him down into his arching pelvis. He'd never been the one doing the penetrating before. Usually he just preferred to catch. But now that he was fucking someone instead of being fucked, ignoring the fact that he was also being fucked, he could appreciate the feeling of power and enjoy the pleasure of experiencing all those hot, wet muscles clutching him in the most delicious way. He stabbed upward, trying to increase the wonderful pressure he was feeling. He was quickly becoming addicted to the ownership the position gave him. It was entirely up to him if his lover came or not. His skill and decision would decide that.

It seemed like no one had any control as they all ended up climaxing together rather quickly. He shivered as the hot, sticky gunk invaded his insides the same way his own cum was coating the man on top of him. The man getting head pushed in as far as he could and released, forcing Toki to swallow, if he didn't want to choke. The three moved off to the side to take a nap and allow others to take their place.

Two more came and Toki was once again lifted and held. The first entered him, followed by a second man behind Toki. They nipped and bit his neck while they fucked him and since their pumping hips kept him sandwiched between them one man played with his member while the other pinched his hardened nipples.

"You're hard all over," the Klokateers whispered in his ear, tracing the shell with their damp tongues, "You like the way our big cocks feel rubbing against your walls? We've filled you so much you'll never be satisfied with normal men ever again! You need us to make you feel good, don't you, slut? Answer!"

"Yes!" He cried, his mind and self-respect gone in the rush of endorphins, "I needs you! Please, fucks Toki! I wants it so bad! Make Toki feels even better wid your huge dongs! Harder, harder…ah…ah…AH!"

They obliged him, pulling his legs over one of their shoulders and ramming it in deeper, shocking his prostate and bringing him over into ecstasy. His own release caused his muscles to clench hard and with a roar his fucking partners came in a great, white rush that dripped out of him and down their thighs. Sleep quickly claimed them and Toki fell to the ground from being dropped by the two unconscious guys.

Toki was about ready to pass out himself. That was everybody, wasn't it?

But Toki was wrong. Like a giant mountain the head Klokateer loomed over him, casting him in his horny shadow.

Frightened by the huge man with the even more massive man-sword Toki tried to make a run for it. If that man thought he was sticking that monster inside him he had another thing coming. There was absolutely no way he would fit! He was bigger than Zephy and then some!

The behemoth laughed and grabbed his long hair, stopping his hurried crawl in its tracks with the threat of having a bald chunk in all his hair.

"Where you going, little bitch? Don't you want to be fucked? That's why you came, isn't it?" He laughed and the birds scattered, flying for their lives.

His foot came down on the middle of his back, squashing him to the ground. Toki panicked when he felt fingers prying his entrance open, the head rubbing along the line of his cheeks.

"Please! It won'ts fit! You'll tears Toki in half!" Tears sprung to his eyes at the feeling of just the top pushing at his door, demanding entrance.

"Hmph I've got a feeling you can handle it. Stop being a whiny whore and just take it!" He yelled and surged forward, showing all his thickness inside. Inch by painful inch he plunged his way inside, the searing pain managing to change into something more pleasant thanks to Pickles' training. When his dick met the end of Toki and there was no place for him to go, he pulled all the way out and slammed it in again, his eyes rolling back at the sounds of Toki's shrill cries. Over and over he thrust inside the molten heat of Toki, not asking for permission but taking it. He squeezed Toki's cheeks together so that each pull out and back in was massaged with Toki's velvet soft skin, the male version of a titty fuck.

He leaned over Toki, keeping his hold on his hair to whisper dark promises in his ear.

"Told you you could handle it, hot bitch. You ever had this much cock inside you at once? Not before me you haven't. I like how tight you are, like fucking a version only your slutty moans sound so much better. I own you now, you're gonna be my little whore and do whatever I tell you to. You'll never leave here, you're gonna be our personal sex slave. We'll use you good, fuck you like you've never had it before. Oh yeah, bitch, take my dick! You know you love it!"

Each pump slammed Toki into the earth below. His mind couldn't fathom anything except the sheer size of the staff bashing his ass, the way his captor grunted with each wave, how hard he was and the way the grass kept rubbing against his sensitive organ, stimulating him. He didn't care that it his moans were lewd and his answers lewder, he just wanted more of that giant rod in him.

"Deeper! Is that's the best you gots? My gramps could fuck harder than yous!"

Might not have been the best thing to say to a man with that large of equipment but it did get him a response.

The Klokateer roared in rage and flipped him over, his legs seized and pressed down beside his head. Without wasting a moment he was punctured again, the pace frenzied and enraged.

"Is this good enough, bitch? Did you grandpa fuck you like this? Take it all! Ugh you aren't gonna have an ass to fuck once I'm done with you!"

His fingers joined his cock, slipping in easily to toy with his prostate. Not satisfied, the man jerked him up and shoved him face first against the tree, resuming his demonic ramming. He held Toki's hands above his head so that Toki couldn't jerk himself off and would have to rely on his lover to do it.

"Shit, this ain't enough. Turn around and get on your knees. Start playing with yourself and you had better watch me while you do it."

Toki couldn't take much more of this. He turned and collapsed to his knees, one hand weakly stroking his shaft while the other hand reached around to finger himself. He pushed in all four fingers, trying to get the same thickness he'd had moments before. He looked up at the Klokateer, his eyes desperately begging for release. The man stroked his giant with eager eyes, his vision missing none of the enticing sights Toki was presenting him. Maybe it was the way Toki's eyes glistened or the seductive sounds of his exhausted pants, or even the sight of the jizz from the previous encounters coating him. Whatever it was, it called the Klokateer to action and with one strong tug on Toki's weeping member he came.

Toki watched with tired eyes as the head Klokateer gripped his boner and whacked away, getting himself to the edge within moments.

"Urgh…open your mouth…yeah stick out your tongue…just like that…" he growled.

His gun went off, shooting his load all over Toki's face and into his mouth, With a groan, the last Klokateer went off to dreamland.

Toki could have died from the relief. The whole experience had been hot but he was tired! A check of his assets told him they were all still in good working order, if not overdue for a cleaning. How the hell was he not bleeding? Or better yet dead? The man's ding-dong alone should have split him in half. When he returned to Skwisgaar he'd have to ask.

He gathered up all the hoods and ran, not wanting to stick around for a round two. He wasn't sure he'd be able to survive another one and life of a sex slave just didn't sound very appealing.

The newscaster was kind enough to let him bathe in the river and give him another toga to wear before he left.

Triumphant, he returned to William with his spoils.

When Toki actually came back with all twelve of the hoods William was not pleased in the slightest. How the hell had he survived the Klokateers? The vicious sheep of the gods! Did he have a bionic ass? He could hardly believe it. So yet again he was forced to come up with a plan to get rid of the meddling mortal. Another idea that would most likely fail came to him.

"Thatsh very good, Toki. Skwisgaar will be so happy. But you shee, I need you to do one more task before you can shee him. We're throwing a party for the two of you tonight but we ran out of our special lubricant. Go to the fountain and get another vase full now!"

Toki was tired of all these stupid tasks but if it was for a party in their honor then he couldn't turn him down. The man was throwing them a party! You don't get in the way of that.

He sighed and once again, for what he hoped was the last time, trudged out the door. He came across the fountain of beautiful, shiny marble after walking for an hour. It was pretty in the sunlight and best of all there didn't seem to be anyone around. Finally! A task that wouldn't leave his butt sore. He had been beginning to think that William didn't like him.

As he approached the shooting fountain with the crystal vase, a voice from above stopped him.

"Heh, I wouldn't do that, you know, if I were you."

Toki looked up to see that a man with short brown hair who looked remarkably like Pickles was levitating, his eagle wings keeping him suspended in the air.

"Who ams you and why shouldn't Is go there? I needs the lube for William!"

He smirked, laughing inwardly at the brunette like he knew something that Toki didn't, which usually meant he did.

"I'm Seth, god of extortion and strippers. I'm also that douche bag Pickles' brother. An' you don't wanna go near there unless you want to get tentacle fucked. Ya might still get it but at least I'll have, heh, warned ya. Evil little fuckers, they hide under the lube till you get close and then they pop out and bang ya! Now what were ya sayin' about doing somethin' for William?"

"I haves to get a vase full of de lube for de party tonight. William will lets me see my Skwisgaar if I dos. But how ams I supposed to do it if the tenta…tentak…tentacacles won't lets me get near?"

Seth had a pretty good idea and he smiled wickedly, eyeing Toki up and down and licking his lips like the man was some delicious morsel just waiting to be devoured.

"Heh, how about I fly up and get your lube for you? And all you've gotta do is distract the tentacles so they don't, you know, grab me."

Seth dropped down next to the mortal and patted him on the back.

"Distract dem? How will I dos that?" He asked, his suspicion heavy in his voice.

Seth grinned. "Like this," he said and he pushed Toki straight into the fountain.

Toki came up out of the lube sputtering and flailing, yelling profanity at Seth in Norwegian.

Thanks to Seth, he was all wet and covered in lubricant. He knew it would take forever to get out of his hair.

His hair turned out to be the least of his worries when he felt something brush his leg. He thought he might have imagined it at first…until it brushed his leg again. He was positive that he was being touched when he felt the thing slide up the inside of his thigh.

"Seth…" he stage-whispered, "Hurrys up! I thinks they are touchings me!"

Seth rolled his eyes and picked up the vase, taking flight. "They're gonna do more than that in a second so you might as well just chill and enjoy yourself. They won't do anything that hurts, ya big baby. Give me a minute and I'll have what you need."

Toki was about to tell Seth exactly what he thought of him and his little plan so far but he didn't get the chance. The tentacle brushed his cock and knew that there was prey in the lube. In a sudden rush all the tentacles latched onto him and lifted him out of the liquid and high into the air. They wrapped around his arms and legs and held them captive, stretched to his sides in the shape of an "X". The ones not restraining him hovered and wriggled around him. Toki first noticed that they weren't shaped right. The tips looked the same as the head of a dick…and he would know.

"Seth!" He yelled, nearly in a panic, "The tenta-thingies look likes a cock! Why do they looks like dat?"

Seth didn't bother to look up from his task of filling up the vase but he did answer.

"Cause the god who created them was a pervert, obviously. Why else? Don't worry though, they can change their shape if they need to."

That was definitely not what he was worried about. The first brave tentacock slithered forward, disappearing under the hem of his toga. He shivered as he felt it slide along his thigh and between his cheeks. He whimpered as it teased him, sliding between the mounds of flesh and applying pressure at his entrance. It soon tired of the teasing and began to nudge fervently at his ring of muscle, burrowing into the opening. It easily gained acceptance and Toki cried out at the first pump, the excitement of having something so taboo done to him overriding his common sense. He wasn't sure he'd had any to begin with but the tentacle was so slick! Then he remembered that they spent most of their time hiding in lubricant, of course they would be slick. The tentacock was velvety soft but hard and it had a warmth that was higher than a human's. His body welcomed the hot penetration and he couldn't help the loud sob that fell from his lips when the tentacle screwed all the way in and attached itself to his prostate, sucking and kneading it.

His excitement seemed to call the other tentacles and four more slipped inside with the first one to stretch and slip into his hole while the other continued to suck. His rapidly clouding mind noticed that some of the tentacocks were textured while others were smooth. They pressed against his walls and rubbed till he was nearly out of his mind with the sensations.

A single tentacle rose up in front of Toki and he watched as it indeed changed shape. A hole opened on the end and Toki could see that it had made its inside hollow. He wondered why it would do something like that and then it crept towards his throbbing shaft. It hovered over the wet tip and widened its hole before slipping the entire thing over his prick. And then it began to suck. Toki screamed in rapture, unable to control himself as the tentacle milked his cock for its juices. He think it could get any better than this until he felt something thing and feathery playing with the slit of his head. He huffed and shook; he'd had some attentive lovers in his life, but no man had ever been able to evoke this intense of a reaction from him. The tentacles were quite literally hitting all his hotspots.

Even the hotpots he didn't know he had he discovered when the wispy tendril inside the tentacle blowing him pushed down into his slit and began making its way down inside him.

"S-seth," He weakly called, "it's d-doing somethings inside of mes! Wh-what's it doing?"

Finished with filling the vase, Seth flapped his wings and flew over to check out what Toki was talking about.

"Looks like you're getting the urethra penetration. Heh heh, you're lucky, that happens to be one of their specialties. It'll rock your world, I promise. And if you're wonderin' how you're gonna get 'em off all you gotta do is cum. It's like a relaxant to 'em. Course their skin also contains a numbing agent to make doing that difficult. You might need a little more help from me," he chuckled, undoing the ties of his pants. The vase was waiting at the gates, thanks to a little magic from Seth. He dropped down so that he could drape his legs over Toki's shoulders, his rod in the perfect position for a blowjob.

"Open wide if you want to be able to get out of here," he said, though he was clearly doing this for his own benefit more than to help Toki.

Toki leaned his head back as far as it would go, unaccustomed to giving jerks what they wanted. But when two more tentacles, realizing he had an unoccupied orifice, pried open his mouth and dove in, stretching his head farther back in their enthusiasm to get some, he couldn't stop Seth from moving down a bit further and adding his pole to the mix.

The tentacles were slow and controlled, keeping an even pace that he easily became used to. But Seth fucked his mouth the same way he would have fucked his ass, hard, fast, and rough. He rhythm seemed to be to get it as far down as possible as fast as possible. It didn't help that he was pretty much riding his face, rolling his length in and out of his throat.

"It's pretty easy to deep-throat ya from this position, heh. I'll have to remember this one." He used his wings to pull out and gravity to thrust back down. At one fall he didn't pull back out, keeping his dick down Toki's throat. Toki began to choke from the lack of oxygen, his passage convulsing around the shaft taking up space. Seth held him there, his eyes wild and his mouth open and gasping. He began to tremble and throw his head back so Toki thought he might have reached orgasm, only he didn't taste any cum.

"Holy shit, they all said they felt good but this is…holy fuck this is hot! Heh…no wonder…everyone gets addicted to tentacle fucking…" He spasmed again and Toki could see three of the tentacocks that had snuck down the back of Seth's open pants to sneak in his backdoor.

The wispy tendril that had been making its slow trek down inside of him found it's mark and struck, attaching itself to the front, untouched side of his prostate and massaging away.

Toki couldn't take it anymore. The fucking and the sucking and the deep throating had finally done him in. He screamed around Seth's meat and released into the tentacle, prompting Seth to cum into his mouth and down his throat right as he violently pulled out and sprayed the rest of the tentacles with his bitter cream. The tentacles withered and fell back into the lube, detaching from Toki as they fell. The sudden hollowness brought another shudder from his overly-abused body. He collapsed to the ground and stayed there, using the moment to catch his breath. Seth landed lightly on his feet next to him, not a hair out of place.

"Now that was hot. You got what you need so call me next time you want somethin' and we'll work out a deal. See ya."

With a gust of wing Seth flew away and Toki swore that he would be more careful the next time he made a deal with the douche bag, even if the sex was great.

Toki rested up and returned to William, once again, with the vase brimming with clear lubricant.

William excused himself briefly and went into another room. Toki heard the sounds of glass shattering, furniture being thrown, and rapid, slurred cursing before William came back out, severely disheveled and wheezing.

This was just ridiculous! How had he once again managed to complete the impossible task? There was just no freaking way! Now he'd have to let him see Skwisgaar! Unless…

"Great job, Toki! I knew I could rely on you. But, well I hate to ashk, I need you to pick up one more item for me. I promise itsh the last task for you to do."

Toki could have screamed. Was he kidding? Did he not know what Toki had gone through to get those things? It was hard! When the hell would he finally get to see Skwisgaar?

"You shee, Toki, I didn't always look like this," total BS but Toki was none the wise, "I used to be handshome and rugged, the way a god of love should be. But taking care of my depressed shon hash made me lose my good looks sho I need you to go to the Underworld and get shome beauty from the queen there, Lavona. Otherwise, I won't be able to show myshelf at the party…"

Toki wasn't stupid..but he was easily tricked. In his defense, you wouldn't believe that someone who looked like William was really the god of love. It was a pretty good lie to feed Toki that he was actually handsome but needed magical help to restore it. Good enough that Toki actually believed and agreed to take up this last quest.

The quickest way to the Underworld was to just kill himself but he wanted to be able to come back out alive. But he didn't know of any other way to get to the Underworld so he prepared to jump off a cliff. Just as he was about to take the leap of death, a skeleton specter appeared in front of him by the name of Facebones.

"Hey there, Toki! I'm Facebones! Now if you wanna get to the Underworld you're gonna wanna go down to the bottom of the valley! You'll see a cave there so go inside and you'll meet Nathan, the guard dog. He's a tough one but if you can handle all three of his heads he'll let you through. But remember, you can't swallow any jizz while you're below the ground or you won't be able to leave."

The high-pitched tone grated on his ears but he nodded okay, just wanting him to shut up.

"Alright! NOW HAVE A BLOODY GOOD DAY!" Facebones yelled, his voice suddenly demonic and fear-inspiring. Toki never wanted to hear that again, it was fucking scary.

In a flash he was off. He quickly reached the valley and found the cave entrance. He couldn't see anything at first but he soon came to a big, open room lit with many torches. There was only one other person in the room besides him so he must have been Nathan.

Toki thought that Nathan was very handsome with his long, black hair with the wolf ears peeking out and the dark green eyes. He admired his tall, muscular build and bulging biceps. But he only saw one head.

"Hey!" Toki complained, " Facebones lied to mes! Yous only has de one head! I was scareds this whole times for de nothing."

Nathan grinned, showing all his sharp teeth.

"You should be scared. Cause Facebones didn't lie, you were just thinking about the wrong head," he growled in his deep, gravelly voice.

"Huh?" Toki said, confused by what he meant.

Nathan rolled his eyes, even though he secretly thought the dude was somewhat cute, and dropped trou. He'd always been better at showing than explaining anyway.

"Wowee…" was all Toki could say. After all, it wasn't every day you met a guy with not just one impressive piece of equipment but three.

"So…when de Facebones says I ams to handles your heads…he means I ams to…" Toki could hardly get the words out, his mind was still trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Yeah…he meant you gotta be fucked with all three of them to pass on."

What the hell was with this place? Everything was settled by fucking! Was there anything in this place that was not decided with an orgy? Now Toki loved his sex but even he had his limits. That was not going to fit! He felt like he was thinking that a lot today.

He sighed. Nathan was attractive and after this he would finally see Skwisgaar. Just one more task. Besides, he'd taken more than he ever thought he could before. Maybe he could take on Nathan too.

"How about we start with you taking off your clothes. I look pretty stupid being the only one naked here."

Toki nodded and undid his robe, letting it fall to the floor.

"Nice," Nathan purred appreciatively, taking in the chiseled mortal, "Why don't you come over here and give me a blowjob? Make sure you get it nice and wet if you want it to hurt less."

Toki scoffed. Yes, a blowjob would make it hurt less. That's what everyone says when what they really mean is yeah it's gonna suck so you might as well get a headstart. He dropped to his knees anyways and formulated a plan of attack for the three-headed package cause he couldn't take all three in, his mouth would die. But he couldn't ignore the other two while he worked one. Then he had it.

Toki licked the large, mushroomed tip of the middle rod and used his hands to stimulate the other two. He gripped the two thick shafts and slowly slide them up, reaching the top and tracing the opening. Then as he took the middle cock between his lips to suck and lick the head he moved them back down again, his hands only leaving to cradle the balls.

He repeated the pattern, only picking up the speed when his tongue was dancing down the middle staff and touching the base. He hummed and swallowed as much as he could, giving in and opening his passage so Nathan could drive it freely into him.

"Shit," Nathan grunted, "That's good…suck it just like that…oh yeah…fuck…" He pulled on Toki's hair to disengage him from his manhood, a trail of saliva remaining between their once joined body parts.

"You're gonna make me cum early if you keep doing that," he said, smirking and wiping the liquid from his mouth with the pad of his thumb, "Why don't we move on to the main event?"

Toki yelled in surprise as Nathan pushed him down against the floor and flipped him around so that his head had a clear view up Nathan's aroused body. Nathan grabbed his ankles and pulled them over his head. He continued to tug and push down until Toki was nearly folded in half and his back was screaming from the strain.

"Perfect," Nathan muttered.

Toki watched Nathan squat down and grab hold of two of his pistols. He positioned them at Toki's entrance and without further adieu thrust inside.

Toki immediately began to struggle, having difficulty adjusting to the weapons of mass destruction ramming inside of him. Nathan held him still and continued to fuck him shallowly until he heard the first heated moan. As soon as he knew that the smaller man was enjoying himself he began to shove it in him the way gods did; hard, fast, and brutally rough. The constant humping made his back a little more flexible; flexible enough that Nathan was able to fuck him in the ass with two cocks and in the mouth with the leftover one.

He plunged forward and down, working all three of his dicks in and out of Toki's various openings. He reached around and fisted his lover's soldier, stroking it and spreading his pre-cum down the length. Somewhere in between one of his thrusts and the jerk of his hand Toki climaxed, his own man-juice spraying across his chest. Nathan released him and let him straighten out on the floor, eyeing him with a speculative look.

Toki got a bad feeling when Nathan suddenly smiled.

"You know, the rules say you gotta take all three of my boys inside you. You're horny enough to enjoy it so if you wanna pass you're gonna take all three…in the ass."

His eyes went south, he couldn't help it. His head shook back and forth, his eyes in dismay.

"No, no I can't takes all dat! Yous is too big! Please!" He whined, trying to get away when Nathan clutched his arm and dragged him back, maneuvering him onto his side and pulling one of his legs up and over his shoulder, "Yous gonna destroy mes with that!"

"Relax and hold still! Quit struggling already, this isn't going to kill you! Fuck!"

He pushed one in while Toki was still trying to fight him and sighed in relief when his eyes glazed over and he groaned low and long. He gave him a few more careful nudges and waited for any signs of pain.

"See, we got one in. Here's number two…" he said, the second prick squeezing in and out with the first. Toki winced a little but otherwise took it like a man.

"Alright…here we go…last one.."

Before Toki could stop him he shoved the third one in, huffing and panting just to sheath it all the way.

"Gods you're tight! …Ugh feels fucking amazing…never met anyone who could hold 'em all..uhn you ready cause I'm gonna fuck you senseless!"

He used Toki's arm to pull his body into every pump, spearing his massive tools into the tiny hole, groaning when Toki would spasm and inadvertently tighten his muscles. He ground his triple swords into the brown-haired male, rubbing all the walls and attacking his prostate.

Each time he pulled out to the tip, making Toki think he was done, and then he would slam it back in again to the base. Toki shook and jerked, trying to make sense of what he was experiencing. It hurt so bad but it felt so good! He was so full and Nathan was so strong, he dominated him, took away his choices, pounded him with his dicks, and Toki absolutely loved it.

"How's…it…feel? Oh gods…I can feel you…clenching down on me…it's almost too tight but FUCK it's good! I love the way your body takes it like a little slut! It's like you're milking me for my cum..you want my jizz? You want me to fill you up with my hot seed? Or do you want me to paint your filthy body with my cream?"

Even in the haze of his approaching orgasm he remembered Facebones warning about the jizz.

"No! Don't comes inside me! I wants you to paint my skin in your milk! Cover Toki with your juices!"

"That's what I like to hear, bitch. You want my jizz you better work for it. Get on all fours and put your head on the ground. Pose for me, baby."

He pulled out, still completely hard but dripping his natural lube in streams down his staffs. Toki rolled over and hitched his knees under him.

Nathan growled, his eyes on Toki's ravaged ass. "Mmm perfect. Spread your ass with your hands. I wanna see all my hard work." His eyes never left him as Toki weakly reached behind and parted his red cheeks, his head turned to see Nathan. He felt so dirty and exposed but with Nathan watching him like it was the hottest sight he'd ever seen it turned him on.

"Good, good. Just like that. Hold still…" Nathan brought his hands up and started manually working himself, making himself squirt across Toki's exposed hole and ass. He coated his back in a spray of white, the last cock painting Toki's face in the creamy liquid.

The hot man-milk hitting his skin broke his own control and he jizzed all over the floor, making a huge mess.

"You look hot covered in my spunk. You should come visit me again for a repeat. Me and my triple threat will treat you right."

Toki agreed and said goodbye, making sure to remember his name. He would definitely be coming back if things didn't work out with Skwisgaar.

He finally made it to the throne room after getting lost four times. There was a raven-haired woman in leather with poofy hair sitting on the throne. She must be Lavona.

"Lavona? William sent mes to gets the beauty cause he's so ugly now. Can I has it?"

She looked him over like he was a slave at an auction, nothing important but something she might be able to use.

"Vhat are you going to do for me? I'm not going to just give you ze potion. Let's me fuck you and you may have it."

Naturally they would settle this with sex. Someone needed to teach them how to barter with something other than their bodies. But at least he wouldn't be getting fucked this time. He'd never done a woman before but it couldn't be all that different from the way he'd fucked that Klokateer guy. And that had been fun.

"Okays…where's you wanna do dis?"

"Right here," Lavona hissed, snapping her fingers. A cloud of smoke encased Toki and when it dispersed he was naked and hanging by his arms from the ceiling. His feet were on the ground at least, though once again a bar kept his knees separated and open.

"Heys! Whats da big idea? I thoughts I was gonna fucks you!"

"Hmm? No, I believe you heard me vrong. Is is I that is going to fuck you! Vith this! She walked around so Toki could see what she was wearing. It looked a lot like a strap-on dildo but the end had a hole and some kind of closed claw thing. Needless to say, Toki was freaking out.

"Kalina! Come and help me with our guest. Prepare him for our plan." A woman with short, curly blonde hair with large, perky breasts came in, two items in her hand.

She smiled and giggled as she forced the ball gag into his mouth, tying it tight underneath his hair. The leather strap she took and tied around the base of his cock, cutting off circulation somewhat. Blood could flow in but not out, leaving him in a state of constant arousal. A cap went inside his opening, plugging the miniscule hole.

"This…vonderful creation around my vaist…is the loin extractor! I know that you have been with the beautiful Nathan," she sneered, her hand whipping out to leave welts and scratch marks down his rock-hard chest, "And I am going to use this to extract the potent seed dying in your barren vomb. Ve vill use it to create an army to conquer the other gods and escape from this Undervorld, once and for all! Kalina, show our guest your skills vhile I collect the seed!" Lavona disappeared from sight behind him and the blonde, Kalina, knelt in front of him.

He screamed around the gag, trying to tell Lavona that Nathan hadn't emptied his load inside him so there wasn't anything to collect. They, of course, thought he was asking for freedom and only laughed. He felt the cold metal tip of the close claw poke his entrance before it was slipped in, the rest of the dildo going in easily after his fun with Nathan. She pumped it in and then flipped a switch, opening the claw. It spread Toki internally and he moaned, rocking himself back into her body. The claw shot out and clamped around his prostate, gripping it with its steel teeth. Toki howled while the girls laughed.

"Now ve are ready for the extraction! Full power!" An intense vibration began emitting from the machine as Lavona fucked him with the sex toy. Something soft and plump was massaging his shaft and Toki looked down to see Kalina using her large breasts to surround his cock, squeezing them together with her hands and sliding them up and down his rod. She took the head of his dick into her mouth and played with the cap in his slit, both stimulating and irritating it.

He pulled on his chains and shuddered, his body struggling to find a way around the cap to release all the pressure building up inside him. The heat was intensifying inside his belly and it seared his flesh, searching for some way out. He was positive he would have come by now if it weren't for that damned cock strap! His manhood was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it!

"Yes! Yes! Give me his seed! You dirty whore! Vhat does Nathan see in you? You are nothing! I should have been the one vho vas taking those shlongs! You vill suffer and I vill not let you come till I am satisfied! Kalina, show him vhat happens to naughty boys."

Kalina pulled out a short whip and cracked it across his chest. Everything hurt and everything felt good and all he wanted to do was come! She cracked it again and again till he was covered in welts. There was so much pleasure that even the cap was having difficulty containing it all. He dripped on the floor in a steady stream.

Kalina, the devil-woman he had dubbed her, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his back. She let herself fall onto his desperate erection and he went inside her. It was warm and slippery and her walls gripped him as she set a pace, her arms around his neck pulling her up to fall back down on his cock. She moaned and whispered into his ear how good and thick he was and how she was gonna cum so hard with him inside her.

The moans increased in pitch and volume and with a scream both of the women peaked, Kalina's walls becoming agonizingly tight around his ripe shaft.

They both pulled out and the devil-woman released the strap, sending his jizz in a white flood across her twin mounds. She only giggled and left to get cleaned up. Lavona snapped her fingers and he was free again.

"Here!" she said, throwing a jeweled box at him, which he caught, "I have no use for you anymore so leave. Ve have much vork to do."

Toki decided to keep the little bit of info about that not being Nathan's seed to himself. She'd find out later anyways when she opened it.

He was on the path, walking back to the temple, when his natural curiousity kicked in. He had been through sexual hell and back today and he was looking a little worse for wear. It couldn't hurt if he took a little bit of the beauty for himself.

He opened the box and took a peek inside but he didn't find any beauty. Instead he found the sleeping spell that the bitch had actually put inside, by William's order. Like a face-hugger it latched onto his face and he dropped to the ground, falling into a deep dream.

MEANWHILE BACK WITH SKWISGAAR

Skwisgaar had forgiven Toki long ago but he found it endearing to hear of his efforts to regain his love. After he had heard that his beloved Toki had been sent to the Underworld though he decided enough was enough. That was taking it a bit far.

He took flight out of his window, searching for Toki from the skies so he could tell him the good news personally that he had been forgiven. He found Toki quickly but not in the condition he would have thought. Toki was sleeping in the middle of the road! Even for mortals that was a little strange. A quick sniff of the air told him it was a magically-induced sleep. And like everything, the only way to remove it was with sex.

Skwisgaar reached inside his robe and pulled out his wakening member, teasing the head and massaging the shaft in a frenzy to orgasm.

But it had been an entire day since he had been with Toki! He missed his body and the way he took it. It would be wrong to make love to Toki while he was not awake to enjoy it..but a little mutual masturbation wouldn't hurt him.

Guiltily, he looked around for any passerby's. The road was silent and empty, save for the two of them.

He knelt down and grasped his love's blushing rod, using both of his hands to press their cocks together and work them together. His breath quickly became ragged, turned on by the feeling of two silky steel pipes moving together. Continuing to jerk them both off he leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear.

"Oh Toki, too bads you ams not awakenings. Our cocks are rubbings against each other. Feels nice, ja? My sexy bitch…I'ms going to cum!" He let his cream pool into his hand, mixed in with Toki's love juices. He rubbed the jizz into Toki's face and the spell died. When Toki awoke, Skwisgaar was already gone, going over William's head and straight to the god of all the gods, Charles.

"Charles, I ams in needs of your assistance," the Swede god said to the head honcho sitting on his throne.

"Ah, what can I do for you, Skwisgaar?"

"My dumbs father keeps getting in the way of my sexies life. I wants you to force him to lets me and Tokis be together."

"Alright, that can be arranged. Of course, you'll have to do something for me…"

Skwisgaar shivered as he witnessed a tent forming under Charles' toga.

"And what ams that den?"

Charles parted the folds of his toga to reveal his raging hard-on, pointed directly at the Swede.

"Come and pay tribute, Skwisgaar. Sit on my lap and submit to me."

Skwisgaar's clothes fell to the floor as he passed, reaching the throne and turning around. Charles' hands helped guide him on to the flesh-spear, willingly letting himself be spiked by it.

"Oh gods!" Skwisgaar yelled, his knees pulled up to his chest and his feet resting on the seat of the throne.

Charles concentrated and moments later Skwisgaar was gasping and yelling profanity.

"I didn't knows you could makes it...ugh…grow bigger!"

"Hmm, yes well I am the top god. Give me tribute, Skwisgaar. Tell me who your master is."

The Swede bounced on Charles' lap, their skin slapping together as they collided.

"Yous are! Oh oh oh! Charles ams my master!"

"Tell me how bad you've been."

"Ungh! Skwisgaar has been a very bad god! Please Charles, I haves been so naughty!"

Charles' hands traced up Skwisgaar's chest to his nipples. He tweaked and pulled on them, earning him another lust-filled groan.

"Do you think you should be punished for all your naughtiness? I only help good boys."

"Yes, please, yes! Punish me! Makes me into a goods boy! I needs da punishment!"

"Mmm yes and I have just the thing. Bring me the candles," he ordered to the surrounding guards.

Several of them walked over carrying candles of various colors.

At the nod from Charles, they poured the melted wax down his chest in hot rivlets. Skwisgaar arched his back, scratching the throne for something to hold onto. He yelled again as the wax hit his cock, sealing the hole with a waxy cap. Skwisgaar gasped and shivered, too confused to make up his mind on how it felt.

A hard fuck from Charles and he chose good.

"You," Charles called to one of the servants, "Reward him for his obedience." The servant nodded and dropped down to his quivering meat-stick, taking it into his mouth and pulling with his lips.

"Submit to me, Skwisgaar. Obey me and pour your cum into his mouth. Watch him take all that dick down his throat and suck you while my cock pounds into your dirty ass. I'm your…master…and you will… fucking take it! You and… all the others… are mine… and you will not forget that!" he grunted and flooded Skwisgaar's anal passage with spunk at the same time that the cap flew off under the pressure of all his jizz. The servant gulped it all down, licking the last drops from the crown.

"Ah well… let's call everyone here. Deal's a deal."

Everyone rearranged or put on their clothing and tidied up as the council of the gods filed in at a snail's pace. When everyone had arrived they transported Toki and William to the center of the room right in the middle of them fighting. Even though Toki was mortal it looked like he was kicking William's ass.

"William," Charles announced.

Said main glared once more at Toki, who stuck his tongue out at him, and approached the top god, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Yesh?" he said, spit flying.

"You are to get out of Toki's way and let him be with Skwisgaar. That's an order. You've caused enough trouble and now you and Toki are going to stop your fighting and start getting along. He's your son-in-law now so get over it.

"Ahh man! That shucks! I'm out of here, this place is dildos anyway." William stormed off and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now Toki, come and drink the ambrosia and join us as a fellow god. If we let you stay mortal you'd be dead in a week from fatigue."

"Okays but where ams the drink?"

With a grand gesture his robe parted and Charles' erection broke free.

"You have gots to be kiddings me."

"Oh no, Toki, this is no joke, Were you expecting something normal?"

"Ats this point, no. I shoulds have known. The gods are perverts."

Charles smiled and fixed his glasses. "We're going to live forever, Toki. Doesn't an eternity of fucking sound better than an eternity of the same old, same old? Every person in this room has been given their immortality by the gift of my flesh. Do not turn away a gift, Toki."

Eh, he could join a club of cock-suckers. It's what he spent most of his time doing anyway. What was one more? Plus then he would be able to do that finger snap thing!

Toki got down on his knees and crawled to the throne. His tongue lightly traced the vein running up the shaft to the mushroomed head. He rolled his eyes up to Charles as he took the tip into his mouth and moaned, watching Charles' head roll back. Charles placed his hand atop Toki's hair and pushed him down. The head and length disappeared into Toki's mouth and down his throat.

"Now Toki, drink deep of my cock. Suck it and receive the nectar of the gods. Let it run down your oral passage and over your tongue. Savor it and be changed for us!" He rose up and folded his body around Toki's bobbing head, thrusting with his entire body between Toki's lips. With a great cry he released, spilling the ambrosia into Toki. Toki swallowed and allowed the golden liquid to enter him, his skin turning into light and stars as the ambrosia worked its magic.

The light died away and Toki stood there, feeling absolutely…no different. Well, he did fee less tired and pretty strong. He was sure that his skin had never been this smooth and soft before…nor his pistol that big.

"Comes here, Toki!" Skwisgaar yelled from the middle of the room from where he stood on the platform, his arms beckoning him.

Toki was more than happy to run to him. He'd done so much to be with him and now he finally could join with his love…who was apparently feeling frisky if the hand feeling him up through his clothes meant anything.

"You haves to finish the change and lays with a true god, Toki," Skwisgaar whispered seductively in his ear, his hands already shedding their clothing.

Oh hells no, Toki thought to himself, taking over the situation with a snap of his fingers. He'd always wanted to do that.

Smoke enveloped Skwisgaar and he came out of it coughing…and in a downward hog-tie! His face was flat on the floor with his ass in the air, ripe for the taking. Or in this case banging. A bar kept his knees apart and a rope bound his wrists to his ankles.

"You thinks you going to fucks Toki? You ams wrong! I was punished, gangbanged, tentacle-fucked, triple penetrated, and fucked by de women today! Alls for you! No more fuckings Toki! It's my turns to do the fuckings! Toki gets de control now! You sucks my cock!"

He put the same ring gag that had been used on him on Skwisgaar and wasted no time in stuffing his stiff manhood through it. He huffed and pumped his hips into Skwisgaar's open mouth. He pulled out roughly, his shaft now slick with saliva, and moved to his ass. Using the lubricant he had worked hard for, he stuck his fingers into his fuck-slave's door and twisted them, enjoying the lewd sounds he made for him. He rammed his fuck-stick down into his hole, cracking the flogger across Skwisgaar's back and cheeks with each fuck.

"You ams a bad lover for leaving Toki! Now I haves to spank you for your bad behavior."

The leather met skin and the Swede cried out in pleasurable agony.

Skwisgaar wasn't tight enough for Toki's pleasure so he stuck the vibrator inside too, turning it on and working it the same way he worked his staff, out to the tip and in to the hilt. Skwisgaar begged in gurgled pleas for forgiveness, clenching his anal muscles to hold his lover inside.

Toki pulled on a chunk of his hair and leaned over him to whisper in his ear. " Looks, Skwisgaar, the council is jacking off, watching us fuck. They likes the way I shove it ins you. All those men are stroking their dicks to de sight of yous getting fucked. I thinks I kinds of likes dis. May I should sticks it in you more oftens."

Skwisgaar looked around to see that he was right. The council had parted their togas and were watching him with lusty eyes as he was pierced by another man. They gripped their members, imagining that it was they who were sinking their long, hard boners into his hot ass, them who were owning his body and controlling his pleasure. They fantasized about drowning him in their cum and banging him with their rods as he screamed their names.

But it wasn't them who was thrusting faster and harder between his legs and working his sword with a lubed hand. It was Toki doing all that. And it was Toki who made him climax harder than he ever had before, just from the sensation of warm jizz emptying into his bowels and hitting his ass and back.

Everyone cheered and welcome Toki as the newest god. Even the clean up crew who had to deal with the white mess everywhere.

The two lived happily for the rest of their immortal lives ruling the world of sex and love with their fiery passion for one another.

So there you go! The third chapter! Longest one I've ever written. This one comes to a total of 57 pages! WOO! I hope you guys will forgive me for taking so long with this! And yes, I laughed my ass off the entire time I was writing this. The entire time. Lmao I had to include the loin extractor, it was too good to pass up. I hope you have all enjoyed my version of Cupid and Psyche so please read and review! This took me like ten hours to type up so why don't you show your appreciation by giving me a review with what you thought. Just your likes or dislikes or just to say HOLY SHIT THAT WAS HOT! I'll take anything at this point. READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU!


	4. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

Hello! I am so sorry that it took me so long to put this chapter out but it can't be helped. The fall semester started last month and I have been swamped in papers and homework. I also work part time to pay for the rent of my apartment cause living on your own isn't cheap. Unlike some of my fellow college students, my parents don't pay for me. Not because they refuse to but because I asked them not to. I figure if I want to call myself an adult I should act like one and that means not asking mommy and daddy to solve my financial problems. So I'm working all the time and studying all the time which doesn't leave me a lot of time to write. But I have persevered and I promise that I will continue this story even if it means staying up late into the early mornings to get writing done! You guys deserve at least that much from me. I promise to give you at least one chapter a month, two if they are short chapters. Cause you all rock. So let me give a shout out to a special reviewer who has been just amazing for me, so amazing in fact that this chapter was written just for her. If anyone else reviews as much and as well as her then you too could have a chapter dedicated to you!

Ackerfeldt: This is for you girl! You've been reviewing for me since the very beginning and now you deserve a reward for your dedication! I read your review and believe me when I say you are not alone when it comes to those kinds of fantasies. I secretly think all girls (and some guys) have at least one fantasy like that. I know I do. America is sadly one of the prudest nations though so people are ashamed to admit that they want something when we really shouldn't be. It's perfectly natural after all. I hope you will continue to review as helpfully and wonderfully as you have been as I continue to explore all extremes and go-betweens of the sexual spectrum, including all that is taboo. But I am so glad that you enjoyed the third chapter so much! I was really worried how it would do because it was the first time I had put so much that is usually considered to be "no-no's" in our puritanical society in one chapter. It pleased me to know that you had such a profound reaction to it! A writer can hope for nothing better than to physically affect their readers! Thank you so much for reading and making it a fave of yours! I tailored this chapter to what I thought you would like so I hope it suits your fancy! Without your encouragement I doubt I would have been able to pick up the pieces of my overworked heart and muscled through another chapter.

To the person who didn't put a name: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! Please continue to read and review!

WOWEE: Omg thank you! That makes me so happy that you think my story is so great! You make this humble author blush!

Vault108: Hahahaha thank you! That is so amazing that my story is the best you've ever read! Though it does make me wonder how much you've read. Surely there must be another out there better than me. Thank you for reading though and I hope you will review for me again! Actually after I finished this…I went to sleep. I finished typing it at four in the morning so fucking was completely out of the question haha!

Riley-tiger: Thank you for reviewing again! Yeah it was a lot longer than the previous chapters but I had kept you guys waiting so long I just had to make it long. I'm glad I've become a favorite! I promise to keep putting out chapters so read away!

OHMYGOD: Yay! Haha I hope you eventually recovered your functions! I wouldn't want to cause anything permanent! Unless it's permanent love for my story…that I do want to cause. Thank you for reading! Your review made me so happy! This chapter isn't a T/S one but rest assured! The next one is! I have it planned already so look for it in the next couple of weeks! Thank you for the compliment! I am so glad it's your favorite! That is such an honor! Haha "manmeat" makes you laugh? It makes me laugh too. Actually, I laughed the entire time I wrote all of these chapters. My roommate is convinced I'm crazy cause I keep laughing as I write on my computer. Smut is embarrassing to write, no matter how much I enjoy it, and I'm one of those people who laughs when I'm embarrassed or nervous. I will do my best to replace that word though so the flow is no longer interrupted for you! Thanks again!

So this time around I decided to do The Boy Who Cried Wolf because I read the poem and I just had this image in my head of instead of the boy being eaten literally, what if he was eaten euphemistically? And thus, this was spawned. Obviously I am using the version of the story where the boy gets eaten. So let me give the cast: Nathan plays the Wolf King, Charles the Boy Who Cries Wolf, Pickles, Skwisgaar, and Toki as wolves in Nathan's pack, William as a Villager, and the Klokateers as the sheep. Please read my version of the Boy Who Cried Wolf and enjoy! Read and review!

It was a dark and stormy day in Mordland, like usual. Charles was once again stuck up on the hill, watching the Klokateers to make sure they didn't get attacked or attack anyone. They tended to be violent and jumpy creatures, reacting before they understood what was going on. This meant, of course, that Charles wasn't in town romancing possible lovers like he would have been if not for the damn sheep duty. The Klokateers were just standing around, waiting for orders. They weren't interesting at all!

Charles figured that if he couldn't be down in town getting his ashes hauled then neither should anyone else.

He decided to play a harmless little prank that would ruin the mood and get everyone's attention.

There was a pack of horny wolves that lived nearby that had a reputation for abduction and sex. The village was always on guard thanks to them, ready to fight for the herd and the innocent guarding them. They were so on-guard that the attacks rarely happened anymore. There was a rumor going around, though it constantly changed, that the reason for the lessening of attacks was because the head of the wolf pack had taken a mistress or found a different village to terrorize. There was no way to find out for sure since it was impossible to escape them once you'd been captured so the speculation continued. Charles thought that if he called out that he was being attacked then the villagers would come running with their pitchforks and no one would be getting laid, letting him have the perfect revenge for being given such a stupid task.

"Help!" he called, his voice taking on a tone of anguished desperation, "Please come and help! The wolves are attacking!"

A muted roar resounded throughout the nearby village and the sound of many feet running sent vibrations through the ground, causing all the Klokateers to suddenly be on edge. The first few villagers to come to his "rescue" were promptly slaughtered by the angry, steroid-enhanced sheep-men. The rest of the villagers a bit more luck; they were saved by the previous bloodshed calming the Klokateer's battle lust and by a swift order from Charles. Until someone more dominant than Charles came along the Klokateers would only listen to him. And none of the villagers were more dominant than him, not even William, the town executioner.

"Wheresh the wolf, Charlesh?" He yelled, his yellow, beady eyes searching through the flock for the canine threat.

"Don't you guys have better things to do than come visit me? I can't believe you fools fell for that. Get back to work, imbeciles, there obviously isn't a wolf attacking here," Charles barked, secretly chuckling inside at how easily that had worked.

They all grumbled, irritated that they had been tricked by a teenager. It wasn't entirely their fault though; Charles could be very convincing when he wanted to be.

As a group they left, making the trek down the hill to return to their work. William cast him a scathing glare before following the others, though no one was sure what he would actually do while in town. It wasn't like there was anyone to execute; what the hell did he do with all his free time? No one cared enough to find out.

As soon as they were out of sight, Charles chuckled, still thinking about how their faces had looked when they'd realized that he had tricked them all. The sight had been worth the town's anger. In fact, it amused him so much that not an hour later he was crying a false alarm again.

"Oh please! Come quick! There really is a wolf attacking this time! Save the Klokateers!"

Like before the villagers came running, expecting to see the carnage of the flock being torn to pieces and Charles being taken. Once again, a few villagers were killed in the Klokateer's roused irritation and left to wail in their dying moments on the side of the road. But no one really cared cause they had been fooled AGAIN!

"Wow, you guys are really dumb. Did you honestly think a wolf could take on the Klokateers? The violent and bloodthirsty Klokateers? Why don't you try using your brain next time? Might save you the effort of coming all the way up here for nothing."

They glared at him as a collected mass, ready to throttle the young male for his teasing and pranks. But they were adults and he was an extremely mischievous teen, it would be better to just walk away and save whatever dignity they had left. There was always later, after all.

So down the hill they went, flinging curses back at the smirking Charles. Served them right, he thought. If they weren't so stupid they wouldn't have fallen for such an obvious trick twice in a row!

Charles continued to snicker to himself, completely unaware that he was being surrounded by the very pack he'd been using as a part of his folly. By the time he noticed the situation he was in, it was already too late. He naturally tried to call out to the villagers again for assistance but they remained deaf to his pleas. He'd already lied to them twice. Why should they believe him the third time, even if he was actually telling the truth?

In a last ditch effort he called the Klokateers to action but they too remained motionless. Their eyes and attention were focused on the leader of the wolf pack, a tall, brawny man called Nathan.

"Hey, we were just in the neighborhood and we figured we'd pay you a little visit since you seem to have been expecting one. All those shouts about wolf attacks. Didn't think we'd actually show up, did you?" Nathan's green eyes roamed over Charles' form, paying special attention to his groin area. Charles started to shake, wondering what he'd brought upon himself.

Nathan stepped closer, his towering form blocking the sun and casting Charles in a blanket of darkness. Charles whimpered when Nathan sniffed along his neck and the side of his face, his nose skimming along the sensitive skin. Nathan growled, enjoying the way the male radiated fear with a hint of arousal. He could have laughed to himself; the boy's fear was turning them both on.

"You smell real good, Charles. All warm and afraid. It's getting' me all hot," he licked across Charles' closed lips and relished the tiny shriek the teen hadn't been able to hold back. He chuckled, watching the way the brunette's chest rose and fell with his excitement, his heart racing to give his victim the chance to run. And he'd let him, when he was ready to.

"A-are…you going to eat me?" Charles whispered through shivering lips, all control over his emotions gone once Nathan had set his sights upon him.

Nathan grinned and snapped his sharp canine teeth next to Charles' ear, getting the desired reaction in the boy's gasped whimper.

"In a manner of speaking, yeah, though I think you'll enjoy our way of "eating" more than cannibalism. Either way, you can be sure that we'll all devour," a clawed hand clamped over the apex of Charles' thighs and he threw his head back in pleasure at the contact, "every inch of your delicious body."

The hand between his legs began to squeeze and massage his package and Charles' breathing changed, his breath coming out heavier and faster.

The others moved towards them, drawn in by the buttery scent of arousal wafting from him. They sniffed along his skin, breathing the heady fragrance deep into their lungs, and ground themselves against him.

A man with long, chestnut brown hair suckled the thin skin of his neck, his hand trailing underneath Charles' pants to the treasure within. As soon as his hand encountered the wakening member he grasped it, giving it a few experimental tugs. When Charles cried out and thrust into his hand, he took that as a yes to go ahead and started rhythmically stroking the hard rod. He ground himself harder into Charles' side with every pull, his tongue tracing the contours of the teen's jaw. Another blonde man took hold of his hips from behind and dry-humped him, sliding his boner along the line of Charles; pert ass. He panted into Charles' ear, taking the lobe between his razor-sharp teeth and pulling, soothing the angry-red skin with a swipe of his wet tongue.

The last wolf-man, a male with red dreadlocks and spring-green eyes, sidled up to his only unoccupied side to rub his stiff manhood into his hip. One of the redhead's hands came up to his blushing face, two fingers sliding into his mouth to massage his oral appendage and keep his mouth open, taking away his only way of silencing the breathy moans the men were invoking from him with their ministrations. The other hand slid down his back and underneath his pants. Charles grew rigid as the finger of that hand slipped between his cheeks, its destination obvious. The long finger traced the outline of his entrance, playing with the ring of tight muscle.

Charles' breathy moans turned to pained whimpers as the finger breached his opening and pushed into the hot recesses within. His body tried to fight the unfamiliar intrusion by clamping down on the anal enemy but the man fought back, thrusting his finger through the resistance to sheath it fully inside.

"Well, well, well," the Irish man teased, making his voice loud enough for all to hear, "You've still got yer ass virginity? Ai would have thought a hot little bitch like you would have been mounted ages ago. Looks like we've got ourselves a pure bride!"

Charles didn't understand the term but from the hoots and cheers he surmised that it had something to do with him never being the bottom before. Charles wasn't a virgin by any means, he'd been with men and women alike, but he'd always been the pitcher, not the catcher. He had a bad feeling that all that was gonna change today.

He was hauled over the leader's shoulder without warning, the air knocked out of him when his stomach landed on the bigger man's muscles. There was a resounding chorus of growls and Charles became afraid when even the man holding him started to answer those menacing sounds with a deep, gravelly version of his own.

"Back off! All of you! I'm king here so I get to fuck him first. The rest of you can have a go at him after me. Now let's get back to the den so the fun can begin!" Nathan ordered. His words seemed to appease them since they all started walking into the woods, Klokateers and wolves alike.

What were they going to do to him? Did Nathan really mean it when he said he would let all of them fuck him? If he included the Klokateers that was over fifteen men! Could his body really handle all that?

They entered a clearing surrounded by tents and primitive wooden structures. There was a large bonfire in the middle blazing away…and lots of bones. Were they going to eat him for real afterwards? He hoped not. He'd screw whoever they wanted him to as long as they wouldn't kill him. Anything was better than dying.

Nathan dropped him near the fire and sat down on his throne, a stone chair that had been carved from both tools and the weather, looking both regal and heathen. The mix was a serious turn-on to Charles.

Nathan spread his legs, both relaxing and bringing attention to his straining leather pants, and said, "Entertain me."

The three men from before, whose names he'd discovered on the walk were Toki, Skwisgaar, and Pickles, pounced on him and tore his clothes off without delay, leaving him naked for all to see. When he tried to cover his nudity they swatted his hands away, tying them behind his back with a strap of worn leather.

The blonde, Skwisgaar, licked a path from his chest, stopping only to bite and nibble on his hardened nipples, down to his leaking cock. He and Pickles ran their tongues up and down his length in leisurely strokes, caressing the head and circling the wet slit. Occasionally their tongues would collide and they would share a messy kiss with his staff right in the middle of the oral joining. The stimulation to his organ only made the downpour of pre-cum heavier, coating the lips and faces of the two men savoring him. Skwisgaar decided he was done sharing and growled at Pickles before engulfing Charles' dick with his mouth. Pickles left him to his bobbing and pulled Charles' body down to lay on top of the sucking Skwisgaar. Charles took the hint when Pickles' shaft nudged his lips and gave him entry, letting the warm flesh travel into his mouth and down his throat, swallowing whenever he had the chance. He sucked and licked the sword in his mouth, mimicking the very movements that were being performed on his own member. He gagged whenever the thick meat slammed into the back of his throat but Pickles seemed to be enjoying the contractions, pushing his throbbing spear deep down his passage, letting his throat convulse around him.

Charles did the man-version of a squeal when he felt the wet sensation of a tongue prodding his opening. He bucked, trying to get used to the strange feeling of Toki's tongue going in and out of him. His tongue, however, couldn't reach nearly far enough so he replaced it with two fingers, the moisture allowing them to plunge inside with little difficulty. Charles moaned and whimpered as those skillful fingers pushed inside and spread him, making room for a third and fourth to follow. Charles jumped when Toki's fingers brushed his prostate, a reaction that Toki noticed. He grinned, stuffing all four fingers inside and wiggling them right against the pleasure point.

Charles screamed and released into Skwisgaar's mouth, the vibrations of his scream humming over Pickles' rod and bringing him, the jizz filling Charles' mouth and spilling down his lips and chin. Pickles pulled out and looked towards his king for orders, ready to do his bidding.

At the wave of Nathan's hand, Toki retracted his fingers from Charles' ass and Skwisgaar stopped cleaning the cum of the teen's equipment with his tongue.

"He's ready now. Bring 'im over here." The men nodded and, after untying his hands, hoisted him up, dragging him to the throne. He was plopped down on the ground in front of it, where he was left to await his fate.

Nathan got up from his royal chair and loomed over Charles, all muscle and manly menace.

"Undo my pants," He commanded to Charles.

Charles shakily rose to his knees, the combination of his last orgasm, fear, and anticipation leaving him weak and unsteady. His hands shook as they pulled at the strings holding the leather closed, tugging the knot loose and releasing the bindings. Nathan's monstrous boner needed no assistance in popping out, the weight of his erection spreading the lacings all on its own.

Charles stared at the thing, because there was no way THAT was a dick, it was way too big to be classified as that. In shock, he brought a hand up to wrap around the girth and found that his fingers had no chance of meeting. He was seriously that huge. And by the look on his face he planned on sticking all of THAT into his small ass. Maybe he was gonna die after all. Death by impalement, not exactly the way he wanted to go. Was it so wrong to want to die the old-fashioned way, while you slept in the arms of your loved one? Apparently so, in his case.

Nathan's manhood was definitely intimidating…but also somewhat thrilling. He'd heard the women and male bottoms speak of the amazing pleasure a man with a large woody could bring. They'd gushed enough that Charles wanted to find out for himself this time, even if it would possibly kill him.

Charles ran both of his hands up the shaft, encouraged by the lusty growls Nathan was emitting. He lapped at the mushroomed tip before taking the whole head into his mouth. He sucked until Nathan's juices were flowing freely down his erection, using his hands to spread the natural lubricant along the formidable length.

Nathan had had enough of his teasing though and grabbed a chunk of Charles' short brown hair, using it as a handle to pull the slurping male off and force him to look up at his new master. Charles mewled at the rough treatment but found pleasure in it. He liked the idea of being roughed up and made to obey, to be manhandled before a brutal fucking. He'd done it at his lovers' requests often enough to enjoy the turnabout.

"You've sucked me enough. Time for you to have a seat and let me rule you, whore. Sit down on my throne and let me stick my cock in you."

Nathan took his seat, looking as haughty and self-assured as any royal king. He had the attitude of any royal, that superior knowledge that Charles wouldn't and couldn't defy him, that he was going to get his way no matter what. Seeing as how he was the wolf king and with just a word he could have Charles killed, he was right.

Charles rose to his feet and climbed up on the throne, straddling Nathan's spread thighs. He went slow, lowering his ass down to take the huge lance inside him at a reasonable speed. He should have known that such a human speed would not be acceptable to the wolf-king. In the blink of an eye Charles' knees were pulled out from underneath him so that nothing could stop gravity from forcing him to take it all in one thrust. Nathan didn't stop once inside, he used his powerful arms and legs to push Charles up and slam him back down again. Charles couldn't stop his cries of pain as his body adjusted; even with the foreplay he hadn't been ready for a gun of this caliber.

His mind narrowed down to only his senses; he was beyond coherent thought. He heard the loud, raucous laughter of the Klokateers and wolf pack cheering their leader on, enjoying the show of sex and dominance. His eyes took in the focused, sweat-laden face of Nathan and the carnal way his lips curled with each grunt-driven surge of his hips. He felt the huge shaft fill him and pull out, leaving behind an empty feeling that Charles didn't particularly like. The taste of cum and sweat stayed with him; unable to chase it away without some kind of refreshment. His skin felt like it was on fire but there was no flame, it tingled with the rush of blood coursing through him, gathering inside his already swollen member. He was sure at any moment he would burst and become something other than himself, a creature devoted to blood and lust. A nymph meant only to be controlled by the man pounding between his legs.

Charles screamed as his orgasm rushed over him and swept him away under a torrent of pleasure driven by forbidden desire. The taboo of wanting to be conquered, of enjoying one's precious choices being snatched away by another more powerful, the love of being forced to bend to another's will. All of these fueled his release, turning it into so much more than just a climax, but liberation. Nathan took away his choices and in return gave Charles the ability to simply enjoy sex in all its forms without worrying about whether it was right or wrong. It simply was.

His profound moment went unnoticed by Nathan, who merely picked up the shaking male and tossed him against the throne. Charles reached up to the top of the seat, trying to help support is knees as the stone dug into his skin. He'd almost reached it when Nathan's hands seized his hips and dug in, parting his cheeks and slamming his still-hard cock into his taut passage. Every pump sent Charles crashing into the back support of the throne, his face pressed against the cool stone. He shrieked as his ass was pummeled, hanging onto the seat for dear life. The dick shoving its way inside him, tearing a path for its considerable girth, swelled inside him and grew even larger. Charles never knew that he could be stretched so wide but Nathan didn't give him a choice.

With his shaft plunging into his hole, he owned him. With every mighty thrust against the younger man's prostate, he let him know that he was just a piece of tail and that only Nathan could give his life a purpose. There was no escaping him now, he'd paint him with his jizz and the world would see him for what he was – a slut for Nathan. And he liked that, some secret place in the dark of his heart whispered. Charles couldn't even deny it. How could he when he was practically begging the man to give him more?

"Make me your dirty whore, Nathan! Fuck me with your huge cock and cover me in your cum! Oh gods, feels so fuckin' hot," Charles couldn't seem to get himself to shut up. The words just slipped out of his mouth, saying anything to get a reaction out of the man behind him.

"You've got a pretty filthy mouth, Charlie. Like when you lied to all those villagers. Maybe I should punish you for your naughty words? Bad little boys like you deserve to be punished," Nathan's large hand connected with the skin of Charles' backside, leaving behind a stinging welt and a red handprint where it had made contact, "How's it feel, Charlie? You like it when I spank you? Bet you get off on being treated like a child, little pervert. Have you been a bad boy, Charlie?"

Another smack to his ass and he was clawing at the throne, practically on the verge of orgasm. The pain mixed wonderfully with the pleasure of his prostate being pounded and the turn-on of being treated like some raunchy strumpet. It made him say things he normally wouldn't say, made him want things he'd never known he desired. Made him want to please this handsome, dominating man.

"Yes, oh gods, yes! Please, do it to me! I've been so very bad. Spank me harder! Punish me with your big cock! Give it to me! I love it when you shove your dick in my dirty hole! Ah ah AH YES! You're so big! Fuck yeah I want it! I'm your slut, Nathan! Ram it in me!"

"Shit, I love the way you talk," Nathan growled, his voice taking on the deep, wolfish edge of his ancestry. He flipped Charles back over and slammed his manhood back in, hiking Charles' legs over his shoulders so that he could beat him into the throne with his hips. Charles' wild moans urged him on to completion and with a canine howl he finished, thrusting in several more times to make sure all of his seed had been emptied inside his bitch.

Satisfied, he pulled Charles up and smeared the cream coating his saber across Charles' face. Charles didn't understand the point of doing that but then again Nathan was a wolf-king, he probably did a lot of things that would confuse Charles. He decided it had to be a pack thing…and he was right.

"Alright boys, we're going to have ourselves a little fun," he shouted to them. They hooted and high-fived each other, celebrating the good news and getting themselves hyped up.

Nathan turned back to Charles and smiled.

"Let's make a little deal, Charlie. You're going to run into the woods and my pack is going to hunt you. If you manage to make it back to your village, we'll leave you alone. But if they catch you and bring you back, you're mine and you'll never be free again. And you had better make it fun and fight your hardest to get your freedom. There's nothing wolves hate more than having their fun ruined because their toy has decided to give up and accept their fate, or whatever that bullshit weaklings usually spout. You fight back so when they fuck you it'll be like they've captured and killed their prey. Makes it more exciting. You got that? Struggle when they're above you, pumping their rods into your openings. Make it worth their time and if you get away you can go on with your life. Is that clear? They'll use the scent of my jizz on you to find you so run fast."

Charles nodded, wondering if he could even get his legs to work at this point.

But when Nathan gave the signal he took off, a chorus of hungry howls following him. At first he thought there were too many voices to be just the wolf pack. But then he remembered an important point about the Klokateers. They weren't really sheep; they were just wolves in sheep clothing…and their true nature had just been awakened.

Charles ran as fast as he could, legs pumping, the muscles straining to propel him faster and faster. His breaths came faster as his need for oxygen rose. He was hyper aware of every single sound around him, listening hard for any sign that the wolves had caught up with him.

He thought for a moment that they weren't coming for him after all but then he heard it. A siren of voices, all very masculine, the warning that the hunt had been started. They were racing through the forest now, using their heightened senses to sniff him out so that they could ravish him.

He caught sight of the first few faster Klokateers breaking the lines of the trees and took off, doing his best to outrun them. He wasn't stupid though; he knew he wouldn't be able to. Wolves were built for speed and Charles wasn't. Plain and simple. They would catch him and then he'd be theirs for the taking. But he could at least give them a challenge.

The first horny wolf slammed into the back of him and brought them both crashing to the ground, the leaves of fall scattering into the air, unearthed in the struggle. No sooner than they'd hit the ground the wolf was flipping him onto his back, intent on putting his hardened member inside him.

Charles' fist to his mouth stopped the thrust that would have pushed the hot organ inside him. Blood sprayed in an arch from the punch and the wolf fell back, giving Charles the chance to slip out from underneath him. He didn't get very far before the wolf was back on him, smashing him into the tree he had been using to help himself up. The bark scratched his delicate skin when he was roughly pushed against it, his blood running in rivulets down his stomach. The fresh smell of blood seemed to excite the wolf even more.

"I've got you now," the Klokateer whispered into his ear, his tongue tracing the shell causing Charles to shiver, "You smell good. I love the smell of blood and arousal mixed with your scent. Turns me on." To prove his point, he ground himself between Charles' cheeks to show how "happy" he was, earning him an excited gasp from his captive.

While one hand held both of Charles' hands bound behind his back he used his other to part the delicious mounds of Charles' backside so that he could slip his flesh-sword into the wet entrance. The wolf groaned, easily sliding into the warm cavern that had been stretched so well by Nathan. As soon as he was fully inside he picked up the pace, ramming himself into the tiny hole. He groped with his hand around the front of Charles until he found his shaft, gripping and tugging in into full power. Charles moaned and thrashed, still trying to escape, however futile the attempt was.

"You know," his partner grunted, "I've thought about doing this to you for a long time. Whenever you would go to sleep underneath the big bough tree I would imagine going over to your sleeping form and ripping your clothes off. Then I would fuck you while you struggled and yelled for help. But no one would come and you'd realize how hot I could make you feel. This is so much better than that! Ugh…being able to push inside you…while you still try to run…fuckin' amazing… to feel you so hard in my hand…you can't say some part of you doesn't love this!"

Charles had to grab the tree as the Klokateer lifted him from the hips so that each mighty pump brought him up and slammed him back down again. Without the help of his feet on the ground he was completely helpless and at the other's mercy.

The male began to lose his rhythm as his orgasm approached and both his stroking hand and thrusts grew in speed. Between one jerk and the next he came, his muscles clamping down on the spear inside him, the intense grip bringing about his partner's sexual end. His hot cream spurted into his ass and down his thighs as the man pulled out, exhausted. Charles, on the other hand, was one of those men who became invigorated after sex so with another kick he was free and on the run again.

Within minutes he was caught again though, this time by a pair of Klokateers.

He swung at the one closest to him and missed, leaving himself open to the one behind him. His mistake cost him and he was tackled to the ground taken into a hold, his lower half lifted off the ground by the man who had been behind him. He kept his upper half from crashing into the ground with his arms but he knew he wouldn't be able to last long like this. His arms were already starting to shake.

"Hey," the man holding him up called to the other Klokateer who was now kneeling in front of Charles, "Let's wheelbarrow him. I wanna watch him suck you off while I fuck him."

The other man moaned and agreed. He unlaced his pants right in front of Charles' face, the eager soldier springing up from its previous containment. It rested a mere centimeters from Charles' lips, the tip glistening and begging to be licked.

Charles held off, straining to keep the prick from touching him. After all, Nathan had told him not to make this easy for them. The kneeling wolf kept maneuvering his man-stick, trying to slip it into Charles' wet, oral cavern to no success. Not willing to let his fantasy die, the other Klokateer used his foot to force Charles to swallow his partner's staff at the same time that he sunk his cock into his ass.

The two worked well together, one pumping his manhood up into the teen's mouth while the other kept his boot on Charles' head, refusing to let him come completely off, and plunged down into the molten heat.

Charles moaned and hummed around the thick cock in his mouth, his tongue working the shaft. He only vaguely felt the weight of the man he was blowing settle over his back but he definitely felt his tongue at his entrance, the agile appendage tracing the ring of muscle, occasionally slipping in with the pounding dick to taste him.

"Fuck!" the other man yelled, "Damn, you've got a good tongue! Yeah, that's right! Oh right there! Lick my cock while I fuck his ass! Heh maybe I should fuck you in the mouth next. Oh ah ah ah AH! Taste my cum!"

Having reached his climax he pulled out and came across his partner's face, coating him in his jizz. It must have turned him on because within seconds he released down Charles' throat, the splash of hot seed making Charles orgasm as well.

The two Klokateers turned their attention away from Charles and to each other, their hands preparing each other for entry. They never even noticed when Charles slipped away.

On the run again he nearly rejoiced when he caught sight of the sunlight breaking through the trees just ahead. In just a few minutes he would be back home and he would have his freedom. He would miss the way Nathan had made him feel but he wasn't about to turn down the chance to be free. Maybe he'd be able to work out a deal with the gorgeous king later on. Something that didn't involve him dying or being a slave. Just a few more minutes, he told himself, a few more minutes and you'll be back in your cottage, sipping brandy and eating pie. His joy died though as soon as it lived when he also saw the large group waiting between him and his freedom.

He didn't waste any time taking a swing at Toki, but the brunette's abs weren't just for show. He blocked his jab and landed one of his own right into Charles' abdomen. Charles fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him, and attempted to crawl away. Hands grabbed at his feet and dragged him back, turning him onto his back.

When he tried to get back up, Toki sat his entire weight on Charles' pelvis…his very excited pelvis. It was only a minor surprise to Charles that he'd gotten a reaction from fighting. A lot of males his age did. Toki however quickly noticed his predicament and decided to take advantage.

Reaching between them, Toki guided Charles' rigid member to his entrance and impaled himself upon it, a look of absolute pleasure on his face. He rose up again on his knees and slammed himself back down, fucking to the rapid beat in his mind.

"I loves de feel of a man's cock ups my hole. Ooh yous so big! So hot insides me! Do it tos me! Do it tos me hard! Fucks me deep wid yous big dick!"

"Aye Toki, don't hog all the fun," the redhead, Pickles, chuckled, obviously enjoying Toki's fun, "We wanna have a piece of him too."

"Yeah little Tokis, shares some wid us. Such a sluts, wants to be the only ones to gets the fuckings. I wants to watch you takes it even more while I shoves my cocks into de boy."

The group had to take a moment to confer with one another on how they could get all of them into one big, connected orgy. After a little arguing and pushing, they came up with a plan. Toki and Charles were not allowed to put their two cents in but then again they were both too busy bumping uglies to care.

Charles closed his eyes, lost in the pleasure of pumping into the tight entrance of the slutty wolf, memorizing the way Toki's muscles squeezed and milked his member with each push, how every thrust met the end of Toki and the way Toki squealed when Charles would grind his erection against the other man's prostate. Toki talked so dirty, his words simultaneously making Charles want to blush and give it to the man just the way he asked for it.

While lost in his musings, he missed all the men getting into position. When the light that had shown through his closed eyelids disappeared, he opened them to investigate and came face-to-face with the stiff rod of the one of the Klokateers. That same Klokateer was swallowing Toki's throbbing shaft whole, not worried about choking, only working to please his lover.

Pickles' hand slipped between them to grab Charles' jaw, applying pressure and forcing his mouth open. The Klokateer's member filled the space between his parted lips, slipping all the way inside in one stroke. Charles had to work to engulf the man's package the way he swallowed Toki's, with it being so big and thick, even more so when Pickles' rammed his dagger into the Klokateer's defenseless backside, the power of his pumps pushing the other male's dick farther down into Charles' throat.

Charles was so caught up with trying to breathe, deep throat, and fuck Toki that he hardly noticed his legs being pushed apart until Skwisgaar's monstrous manhood was plowing into his ass.

"Ohs yes, dis bitch ams tight. Just the ways I likes dem. How's my cocks feel? It ams good? You must loves it, with you grippings my dick so hard. You don'ts want mes to ever pulls out. You loves the way I fills you up, the way I fucks you and makes you cry for mores. You there!" Skwisgaar called, interrupting his dirty monologue, "Comes and shuts Toki up wid yous cock. Toki's mouth ams annoying when it's not sucking someones."

The Klokateer he had been addressing eagerly walked over, hands fumbling with the ties of his pants. He freed his firm dick and drove it into Toki's moaning orifice, the pace rapid and frenzied. The Klokateer grunted, his hands in a vice-like grip on the sides of Toki's head. With each pulse of his hips he pulled Toki's face into it, his mouth barely able to contain the enormous girth.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and deep growls filled Charles' ears. His body was so hot, the sweat running in rivulets down his skin, mixing with the sweat of his companions. It felt so good to be fucked in so many ways, his mouth and ass being owned by the wolves while he pounded into the brunette whore above him, knowing that the same slut was sucking and being sucked. Toki's non-stop chatter had stopped, replaced with heated whimpers and the slurping of cock. Sounds more erotic than anything Toki could come up with.  
Charles was positive that this couldn't get any better until he heard the surprised yelps of Pickles and Skwisgaar, prompting him to open his eyes to see what was going on. He couldn't see past the body of the man he was sucking but he could hear just fine.

"We're sorry, milords, but the sight of you together is too much for us. We cannot wait any longer," the two Klokateers who had joined their little orgy said. The rhythmic slapping and huffing that followed could only mean that the two newcomers were penetrating Pickles and Skwisgaar, too horny to wait to have their turn with Charles.

Charles could only imagine how hot they must have looked and it only added to his pleasure. So much cock was inside him and around him He couldn't take it anymore, his skin was going to burst!

With a scream Charles released into Toki's hole, causing a chain reaction. The vibrations of Charles' scream of ecstasy caused the Klokateer to shoot his cream down Charles' air passage which made him tighten his anal muscles around Pickles' package and bring the wolf, who had the same reaction around the shaft plunging between his legs. The two latecomers came early, their hot seed dripping out. Skwisgaar gave one final thrust and exploded, his teeth sinking into the shoulder of Toki and bringing him. The final Klokateer slammed his erection deep down Toki's esophagus and let him have it, his cum spurting out and down as Toki swallowed the mess.

One would think that after something so strenuous Charles wouldn't be able to move, much less walk. But Charles was made of tougher stuff than that and with a little pulling and kicking he was able to break free of the group and make a break for it.

Too bad he'd forgotten about the three wolves waiting on the sidelines. They stopped Charles in his tired tracks and took control, two of them manipulating his hands to grip their aching boners while the last one went to work on drilling Charles' well-lubricated opening.

Charles was beyond exhausted but his freedom was so close! He could see the sun shining through the leaves! All he had to do was jack these last two wolves off and milk the staff inside him and he'd be home free!

His vigor renewed, Charles took his task with a whole new enthusiasm. He tightened his grip on the two dicks in his hands and tugged, jerking them both into a frenzy. In return they pumped wildly into his hands the same way they would have pummeled his ass, without restraint. The man behind him bucked and pushed, already near orgasm. The previous show had all the men on the edge, the current stimulation was just to finish them off.

With a roar, the two in Charles' hands climaxed, streams of white spraying out across Charles' face. The third Klokateer followed not long after, his cum dripping onto the forest floor.

The men collapsed to the ground, trying to catch their breath, but Charles had no time for that. Using the last of his energy he crawled on hands and knees to the exit, twigs snapping under his weight. Charles wanted nothing more than to just crawl into his bed and sleep for the next week. At this point he didn't care what happened, as long as he could rest.

He made it out of the forest, continuing at a snail's pace, and just stopped. He could see the village bustling below, down the long hill. But he wasn't going to make it. Not with the last eight Klokateers-turned-wolves standing just ten feet away, right in front of sloped hill. He didn't have the strength left to fight them.

And they knew it.

After a few sideways glances, four of the men sat down, interlacing their legs and maneuvering so that all four of their erections were pressed together in the middle of them. Charles couldn't understand in his worn out state how they managed it, but they did. From above the four must have looked like a plus sign, not that it mattered. All that mattered was that Charles was nearly positive he knew the point of the position and there was absolutely no way.

Two Klokateers came forward and grabbed the thrashing Charles who had somehow found the energy to give one last fight. He flailed and pulled against their hold but in his weakened condition his struggle only served to excite the wolves further. They dragged him to the quartet sitting on the ground and lifted him, slamming him down in the middle of the group and right on top of their stiff members. The first two slipped into his stretched anus easily but the last two required a little help from their hands to push their way in. They ignored Charles' begging and pleading, loving the desperate tone of his voice, and forced the last two manhoods inside, pumping upwards to sheath them all the way.

Charles didn't split in half but he felt like he had. The first couple of strokes were absolute agony and if it weren't for the wolf ramming his own tight ass on Charles' cock he might not have been able to handle it. But the combination of pleasure and having already been widened pretty far previously overcame the pain and where there had once been searing hurt was now replaced with unparalleled bliss.

Charles wasn't sure what caused him to completely lose his mind but he was pretty sure that it was the sum of his entire day. He had to have lost his mind; how else could he explain the fact that he was enjoying all this? That he'd accepted his fate and was fine with never returning to his village? That he wanted to be their whore and be fucked for the rest of his life? No normal person would be fine with that therefore he must have gone crazy. The possibility even explained away the filth pouring from his lips.

"Oh gods! Yes! Fuck me! Shove your meat in my ass! I want it so bad! Ah ah…my body…so hot…do me harder! Right there! Please, please! Oh pound me! YES!"

His stream of obscenities was cut off, his mouth now occupied with sucking the horny wolf's dick. He bobbed his head up and down the shaft, pulling out to lick the length and circle the head with his tongue. He mewled around the rod, still not satisfied.

His searching hands encountered the only two wolves not involved and without hesitation he grabbed their poles, hands squeezing and milking them for their cream. They growled appreciatively, pumping in time with his jerks.

Quicker than Charles wanted the fun ended and the group came together, the white fluid flying in and over Charles. Like a wave, exhaustion washed over him and Charles passed out, leaving him at the mercy of the wolves.

When Charles woke again, he realized he was back at the wolf camp. The next thing he noticed was that he was completely surrounded by the wolves, who were all stroking their cocks. From his position on the ground he could look up and see Nathan, the wolf-king, watching him with his all-knowing smirk. He'd known from the beginning that he would win, Charles understood with a shock. He could tell from the predatory look in the bigger man's eyes that he'd never had a doubt that Charles would be caught. That's why he'd let him go, so he could catch him all over again. Break him to his will. It was beyond diabolical and yet…so hot. That confidence and lack of care…this was the type of man who had tamed him.

The first group of wolves broke away from the rest of the pack and closed in on Charles, jerking their pistons to completion and letting the sticky milk cover Charles' front.

Another group came forward, their aim a little more precise. They squatted down in front of Charles and pried open his mouth to fill it full of cum, the white substance spilling out and running down his cheeks.

The next group flipped him over onto his stomach and covered his back with their jizz. Charles shivered as each load landed on his skin; the hot fluid cooling rapidly on his chilled skin. Night was coming and with it the temperature dropped around them.

The last of the wolves came forward, cramming their fuckrods into his sore backside and ejaculating, flooding him with their scorching seed, even when he was so full that it overflowed down between his legs. Satisfied with their work, they stepped back and looked to their leader for orders.

Nathan stepped over Charles and released his spunk, coating his already soaked back. Still not done, he kneeled and parted Charles' cheeks. Charles cried out as Nathan's large member was shoved inside him, forcing the cum already inside him to be pushed in even farther with the added addition of Nathan's potent seed.

Charles was once again flipped onto his back where Nathan covered him some more with his cream, finishing his orgasm in Charles' open mouth.

Done, he turned to address his pack.

"He's been covered and filled with our seed and by our laws that makes him ours! Say hello to our newest member, boys!"

The pack cheered, a chorus of howls echoing into the night sky. Nathan had no interest in the festivities though. He picked up the nearly unconscious Charles and carried him away from the partying animals and into a nearby tent, though it was larger and more spacious than any tent Charles had ever seen.

In the muted silence of the tent Nathan gently laid the teen down and went rifling through a chest. Charles watched as the wolf king reached in and pulled out something metallic.

Nathan clasped the object around his neck, which turned out to be a collar.

"You're mine now, Charles. Mine to fuck, mine to share, mine to abuse…and mine to love. You'll never be able to leave me now, not even in death. I own you. From now on, you're my mistress, from now till eternity."

Nathan's hands smoothed Charles' tousled hair into place and stroked his cheek with more gentleness than Charles had even been given in his entire life. Alone, the wolf-king was a whole different person, still just as ruthless but with a possessive, protective flair. Charles just knew that the naming of his mistress meant more to the king than he was letting on. And he had chosen Charles as his companion. Him. That made him feel…special, wanted, adored. Everything he thought he wasn't.

In front of the man who now owned his body and heart, Charles could only whisper "Yes, my king," before stretching upwards to accept the kiss his majesty deemed him worthy enough to receive, sealing the deal with the press of lips that would be remembered in their hearts and minds for eternity.

Ackerfeldt, I seriously hope you like this cause I just busted my ass to write it. I'm pretty sure my heart died somewhere around page ten and I had to leave it behind. Thank you for all you do! And I hope everyone else who reads this loves it too! I hope you enjoyed my version of the Boy Who Cried Wolf! Please review! I'm not entirely sure that clover fucking is even possible but oh well. I wanted to put as many guys as possible into one little orgy and that is all I could think of. It's a fanfic, it's okay if it's not physically manageable. This chapter also has a dual purpose though. You see, the next chapter is going to be Hansel and Gretel, where we are going to be tackling the taboo of…INCEST! Pretty much, Toki and Skwisgaar are gonna be brothers so when they screw its incest technically. Pickles is the dad and he screws them too, which is still incest. It's really popular now as a fantasy since incest isn't necessarily having fantasies about doing your family members, it's just any fantasy where you pair of members of the same bloodline, whether you are related to them or not. Take Kaoru and Hikaru from Host Club, everyone wants the two of them to get together. That's an incest fantasy! So this chapter is just to warn people of what I'm going to be writing. I promise, it will be okay. Stay with me. We'll make it through this.

Some of my friends are wondering when I'm going to write a lighter chapter. My answer is soon. Not the next chapter but possibly the one after that. The tone of a chapter depends on the tone of the story I read. A lot of them are dark and gruesome and so they get a darker tone. But I will put a light and fluffy one out soon! With all the smut you expect from me, of course. And yes, eventually Pickles will be able to be the star of one of my chapters. Not sure when but he will. So thank you all for reading this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Author's Note

Hello, everyone! This is Death's Essence! I just looked at the story and realized…I haven't updated this since September of last year. Holy shit! I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me! I've been incredibly busy at my university because I'll be graduating a year early so I'm taking way more classes than normal and I still work twenty five hours a week to pay my rent and I will admit that a lot things got in the way of writing the next chapter. But I have dealt with those things and now I'm ready to finish the next chapter! It's already been started I just haven't finished it. So please keep a look out for the next one in the next two weeks! But in the meantime check out the one-shot I'll be uploading tonight! It's Nathan/Charles and it's set in a graveyard. Also for updates on what's going on, please check my profile because I do update that regularly just to let people know what's happening! Thank you all for your patience and please continue to read and review the stories because reviews make my heart soar and my pen fly and that's good for everyone!


End file.
